Eyes Widely Closed
by scorpiowarrior
Summary: After Asuma's death, Kakashi and Kurenai becomes close friends, but will their friendship become something more? *KakaKure* some chapters rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so be nice and review ^_^ I hope you'll like it. The story takes place after Asuma's death, but Kurenai is not pregnant.

Note: I don't own Naruto

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru came to Kurenai's house to tell her the sad news about Asuma's death, he didn't know how he should tell her that because he knew that she loves Asuma, but he already said to Tsunade that he'll tell her that, so he just took a deep breath then sighed and knocked on the door of Kurenai's house.

Kurenai was nervous the whole day, she had a bad feelings that she couldn't describe "_why do I have this feeling_" she thought to herself "_there's something wrong, I just don't know what_, _Asuma…….. I hope you're" _her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, she quickly ran to the door and opened it just to see Shikamaru "Shikamaru!! How did the missi" before she could end the sentence she knew that something is wrong from Shikamaru's eyes "Kurenai-sensei" Shikamaru began in sad and low tone "Auma…….. Asuma-sensei is…. dead" Kurenai's eyes widened as she heard these words "_No…..no, it's not true, it can't be, not Asuma" _tears begun to fill her red colored eyes as she fell on her knees to the ground, her tears now were falling heavily down her cheeks, Shikamaru just stood there and didn't know what to do with tears in his eyes as well but he wiped them away, he then helped Kurenai to stand up, and took her inside the house, Kurani just continued to cry then she said while crying "why?? What happened? Who did this Shikamaru?" Shikamaru was silent for awhile then he replayed "I'm so sorry, I just stood there and watched him die, I couldn't do anything to.." he was cut off by Kurenai "I said who??"

Shikamru looked down as he said "Akatsuki" Kuranai was looking at Shikamaru who was looking on the floor, her eyes filled with tears as she fell to the ground again and began to sob "Kurenai-sensei you'll be ok?" Shikamaru asked her, but she didn't replay "Kurenai?" he asked again, but she just continued to cry, "just leave me alone, I don't want to see anyone right now" she said, Skikamaru nodded and left. Kurenai was so much broken, she never felt this way before, she just wanted to see Asuma one more time, just once, just to tell him how mush she loves him but she couldn't, her eyes were burning from all the tears, and eventually she cried her self to sleep.

Kakashi was training Naruto with Yamato, Kakashi was talking to Naruto, while a ninja came to Yamato and told him the news, Yamato came to Kakashi and Naruto, Kakshi from the look of Yamato's eyes knew that something is wrong "Asuma Sarutobi….is dead" said Yamato, Naruto's and Kakashi's eyed widened "_can't be" _thought Kakashi, the first one who came to his mind was Kurenai _"I hope she's doing ok"_

After the funeral, Kakashi went to his house and laid on his bed putting his two hand under his head, he couldn't forget the look of the sad and broken Kurenai, he felt so sad to see her like that, she always was a cheerful person, he just couldn't take it seen her that way, he had always loved Kurenai but he never told her that, it always hurt him when he saw Asuma and Kurenai together, the way Asuma made her laugh, and how he would like to be in his place, but Asuma was his friend, and so was Kurenai, just seeing her happy with someone else made him happy too, Kakashi had lost all his important people in his life, and he knew exactly how it is to lose someone important, that's why he did never tell her about his feelings, he was afraid that if he'll get to much into her, and if he'll ever lose her, he'll fall and never be able to stand up again _"I wonder how's she doing, maybe I should visit her?! " _he questioned himself, he got up and looked at the clock which said 10:30 pm, "_It's a little late for a visit, she's probably sleeping" _he thought _"but still, she was so down at the funeral, maybe she needs someone to talk, well I think just checking if she's ok won't hurt anyone" _so he got dressed and got out of his house.

Kakashi made his way to Kurenai's house, he stood in the front of the door, he raised his hand to knock but he stopped himself _"what if she doesn't want to see anyone?" _he stood in front of the door for a while not knowing what should he do _"I'm already here"_ he thought and finally knocked but with no replay _"as I thought she's sleeping, well I guess I'll visit her tomorrow" _as he turned to go back to his house, he heard the door opening "Kakashi?!" he immediately turned back and saw Kurenai, she was in a complete mess, her eyes were swollen from crying, the tears dried on her cheeks, and her beautiful smile that he loves so much was gone, "Kurenai are yo-" before he could end his words, Kurenia rushed to him and hugged him as she started to cry again, Kakashi was surprised he even didn't noticed that he surrounded his arms around her, and hugged her tight "it's ok" he said to her, but she just continued to cry, after a while she pushed herself away

"I'm….I'm sorry Kakashi, I just…" -

-"It's ok, I just wanted to check how are you doing"

-"I've been better, but thanks, please come in"

-"I'm sorry but I should get going Kurenai, it's kinda late"

-"no, please stay, I need......someone.......to talk"

-"….I….don't…..I'm not su-"

-"Please…."

Kakashi looked at Kurenai and saw her sad eyes "…….ok…" he gave her a small smile under his mask and came in, they sat on the sofa in her living room, there was a silence between the two of them until Kakashi broke it

–"you look pale Kurenai, have you ate something today?"

-"I'm not hungry" she replied

-"you should eat something, can I make something for you?" he asked her.

-"no, thank you kakashi, don't worry about me, I'm just……" before she could say anything else she started to cry and hugged Kakashi again, Kakashi couldn't help it and just hold her tight to his chest "why?" asked Kurenai "why it has to be him" Kakashi didn't know what to answer, he just couldn't find the right words, he just kept her close to him, and rubbed her hair "I love him so much, if he's not here, I……I don't want to live, I just want to be with him" she said sobbing, "I know" said Kakashi "but that's why you have to continue to live on, I'm sure that Asuma wants you to live" "but…I" before she could say anything else Kakashi cut her off "because if you'll die, he'll be gone forever, as long as you continue to live, a part of him is still alive, that's why…….that's why you have to live, _I need you to live"_ Kurenai then didn't say anything, she just stayed in Kakashi's arms sobbing and crying until she fall asleep. Kakashi then lifted her up and took her to her bedroom, he placed her down on her bed and covered her with the blanket that was on her bed, he then looked down at her, it hurt him to see her like that, so vulnerable, still with tears in her closed eyes, but yet so beautiful, he just kept looking at her, he then pulled off his mask and kissed her forehead, he looked at her one last time _"continue to live……for me" _he said in his thoughts, and then put his mask on and went back home.

On the way to his house Kakashi saw Asuma's team arguing with the 5th, he could hear their conversation, they wanted to avenge their sensei, but Tsunade didn't allowed them to go, but then Kakashi came in and said "I'll go with them" "Kakashi's sensei!!!" the team yelled "I'll serve as the captain for team 10, how's that sound" "Kakashi you-" Tsunade started to speak "They're going to go anyway, I'll keep an eye on them" he replied "Fine…do what you want" said Tsunade, "YAY" yelled Ino and Choji, "Team Asuma, ready to move?" said Kakashi, "yeah" then Shikamaru said in his mind _"thanks a lot…Kakashi-sensei"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurenai woke up as the sun rays that entered from the window stroke her face, she was a little confused at the beginning as she tried to remember what happened yesterday, she then remembered that Kakashi came to visit her _"as long as you continue to live on a part of him is still alive" _she remembered his words, and a small smile came across her face "_that's right, I have to move on, for you, Asuma"_she then got up and sat on her bed "_did Kakashi bring me here?_ _Thst's so nice from him_" she thought to herself, she stood up and decided to take a shower, as the warm water flew down on her, she remembered the time she spent with Asuma as tears started to drop from her eyes, she couldn't help it, she was hurt, sad and broken, after about half an hour, she stepped out of the shower, and got dressed "breakfast will be good_"_ she said to herself and made her way to the kitchen, she looked at her watch "I can't believe that I slept till noon" she said, she made a sandwich and had a cup of hot tea, "I think I'll go and visit Asuma's grave, I don't have anything to do anyway" and so she left the house, and made her way to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Hinata was walking around the village thinking about all that have happened recently, "_Naruto have grown so much stronger, he killed an Akatsuki member after all_" she thought as she felt herself starting to blush "_I wish that someday I'll be like him, even a little, maybe that way he'll finally acknowledge me_" she shook her head and sighed "_I should go and see how's Kurenai sensei doing, and after that I'll buy some flowers and take them to Naruto in the hospital"_ as she walked down the street she saw her sensei, she quickly rushed to her and said:

-"Kurenai-sensei!"

-"Hinata!"

-"how r u doing sensei?" asked Hinata

- "I'm…..fine I guess, I just thought that I'll buy some flowers to Asuma"

-"I see, so have you heard the news?" asked Hinata.

-"which news?" Kurenai looked confused.

-"last night Kakashi and team 10 went to avenge Asuma sensei, and team Yamato was a backup"

Kurenai's eyes widened at what she heard from Hinata

-"is Kakas…I mean is everyone ok?''

-Hinata nooded "yeah don't worry sensei, but Naruto is in the hospital, it's not anything critical though"

Kurenai felt relieved, hearing that Asuma's death was not a waste made her feel a lot better, he was a shinobi, and died a shinobi, such as he always wanted, but why she was worried about Kakashi, could he be more than just a friend, she shook her head to dismiss the thoughts.

-"thank you Hinata for telling me"

-"no problem" said the black haired kunoichi "I want to buy some flowers for Naruto"

-"I'll go with you to the shop, oh and thank Naruto for me"

- "ok" said Hinata and both her and Kurenai went to the shop.

Kurenai made her way to Asuma's grave, as she entered the graveyard, she saw that Shikamaru was already there, she put the flowers on the grave and just kept looking at it

-"you don't have anyone to play shogi with now do you?! You were Asuma's favorite student, I imagine you'll be a bit lonely now" said Kurenai.

-"he taught me a lot of stuff, shogi was one of them, I could say that I'm not sad, but I'd be lying, the problem is that the world won't let me be a kid forever, so I can't lie around crying about it, either, I have to say that he was a wired teacher that I could never quite figure out, but I always thought that he was the coolest adult I knew, do u know what was his last wish?" asked Shikamaru.

"he wanted me to tell you that he wants you to be happy, to find love, and to not regret anything in your life"

Kurenai smiled and looked back at Shikamaru "thank you Shikamaru" she then turned back to look at Asuma's grave "_and thank you Asuma, for everything, thank you for the time we've spent together, and for the all bitter and sweet memories which I'll take with me, I'm gonna miss you a lot, and not only me, I don't know if I'll be able to love again, but who knows…..maybe…….__"._

Kurenai decided to have a walk around Konoha, it was already evening, she had stopped by the river and stood on the bridge that was connecting the two sides of the river's edge, watching the water flowing from under the bridge, she closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze on her face. "hey! Mind if I join?!" a male voice said in a lazy tone, Kurenai looked around to see no other than Kakashi.

Kurenai smiled at him and turned back to watch the water "of course not" she replayed, "_she had finally smiled"_ Kakashi thought to himself, she looked so much better than yesterday, he then turned his gaze to the sky

-"thanks a lot Kakashi" said Kurenai.

-"for what?" asked Kurenai.

-"like you don't know, for yesterday! I needed a shoulder to cry on, and you gave me yours"

-"don't mention that, what are friends for"

-"but still, you really helped me to get through, I don't know how to thank you"

-"Kurenai, remember I'm always here for you if you'll every need me, and…." Kakashi was now looking in Kurenai's eyes "and…..I……I just don't want…..to….to see you hurt"

Kurenai's looked at Kakashi as a tear begun to form in her eyes, as they started to flow down her cheeks Kakashi wiped them away with his thump "where's the Kurenai I know, the one I know will never cry right" Kurenai just kept silent not knowing what to say "now promise me that'll never cry anymore" Kurenai kept gazing Kakashi then she gave him a smile and looked down "I'll try" then Kakashi lifted softly her chin with his fingers and looked down at her "promise?!" Kurenai smiled and then hugged him "I promise" Kakashi hugged her back and then let her go "come on, I'll walk you home" said Kakashi, Kurenai nodded and both of them went in the direction of her house.

As they reached her house, Kurenai opened the door and looked back at Kakashi -"wanna come in?" she asked him.

-"maybe some other time" replayed Kakashi "well goodnight Kurenai" Kurenai could see a smile under his mask, she smiled back and said "goodnight Kakashi"

Kakashi waved her goodbye, and Kurenai watched as he goes away "oh Kakashi!!" she yelled Kakashi stopped walking and turned around to look at her "once again………thank you" Kakashi smiled and returned to walk his way "you're _soooooo much_ welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

It have been 6 months since Asuma's death, and Kurenai and Kakashi became very close friends.

It was a sunny afternoon, when Kurenai looked up from her window, she saw kids running around, people coming in and out, like in every single day of Konoha, she kept looking the people passing by as she saw Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura going down the street, she smiled at the sight of Kakashi who was like always reading his book, as Naruto was begging Sakura to go on a date with him, and as usual she turned him down, Kurenai gave a slight giggle at the two of them and quickly returned her gaze to Kakashi, she could not put in words how she felt about him when she saw him walking by _"am I falling in love with him?!!"_ she questioned herself, as she continued to gaze Kakashi until he was out of her sight _"__it has been a short time of getting to know you better and I'm already crazy about you, but do you feel the same way about me?"_Kurenai kept questioning herself, she sighed and got inside _''every day I hope that you'll come into my life and tell me how do you feel about me, you're the only one who understand me and can reach to me, I never felt this way about you before, and I can't help but to fall for you deeper every day, I can only hope that the day will arrive when you'll look deep in my eyes and tell me what I want to hear: That you think about me the same way I'm thinking about u" _a knock on the door made Kurenai back to reality, she opened the door to see Kiba "Kurenai sensei! ready?!" shouted Kiba, as Kurenai remembered that she have a training with her team "ow sorry Kiba, I hope I'm not late?!" Kiba smiled at her "not that much, but hurry up, otherwise Shino will be sulking again" "ok, let's go" said Kurenai and headed to the training field to meet her beloved team.

"Kakashi sensei your treat!!!!!" both Sakura and Naruto shouted to their sensei, as they entered the Ichiraku ramen restaurant, Kakashi sighed as he took a seat "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN, MY RAMEN" singed Naruto "Shut up Naruto, you're making everyone looking at us, BAKA!!" said Sakura as she hit Naruto's head "hey what was that for?!" said Naruto "will you ever get along?! Calm down both of you" said Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura nodded, Ayame brought the bowls and putted them in front of everyone "the extra barbecued pork is on the house!!" said Ayame "Itadakimas!!!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura and begun to eat, Kakashi somewhat found himself thinking about Kurenai _"should I take the risks and tell her about my feelings?! What if she thinks about me only as a friend?! Or maybe it's still to early for that, what if I'll be rejected and loose her friendship as well?"_ thought Kakashi, Sakura looked at her sensei confused "Sensei!!" said Sakura but with no answer "_what's wrong with him?__" _she thought, Kakashi just kept his gaze to the floor "_It have been a long time since we first met, and I still can't believe for how long I've been loving you, and with each day loving you more, the look of your eyes and that beautiful smile of yours melted my heart and made me fall for you, as soon as I see your beautiful face, my knees goes week, as my heart begin to beat faster, I wish I had enough courage to tell you how I feel, but each time I want to talk to you, my tongue goes numb, and I can't find the right words couz you're the most beautiful angel I have ever seen" _

-"Kakashi?!!!.....Kakashi sensei ….?!! SENSEI!!" shouted Sakura to finally get Kakashi's attention

-"hmm oh Sakura ……"

-"are you ok?!" asked Sakura

-"why would I be not ok?!"

-"you haven't eat anything, and you seemed to be…..well how to say It…. Like if you were somewhere else"

Kakashi blushed a little as he rubbed his head, he then quickly turned around and got up "I'm just not hungry, but thank you Sakura for your concern, I have to go"

-"Kakashi sensei can I eat your bowl" said Naruto who had already eaten about 3 bowls of ramen.

-"sure Naruto" said Kakashi, he put the money on the table, and went outside to see Jiraiya "Yo" said Jiraiya "ero-senin!! Wanna join us, is Kakashi's treat!!" said Naruto "maybe some other time, Kakashi do you have a minute, I want to talk to" asked Jiraiya "sure!" answered Kakashi, as he and Jiraiya begun to walk

-"Akatsuki are on move"! said Jiraiya

-"what do you mean?" questioned Kakashi

-"we must be careful, they might want to get Naruto this time, that's why I want to train him a little"

-"sure, have you talked to Tsunade-sama about that"

-"yeah, I already did"

-"so when you want to start to train him?"

-"from tomorrow, we don't have any time to waste"

-"ok then, I'll let Naruto know"

-"thanks, well that's all Kakashi I wanted to talk with you, I have to do a research now, so see ya" waved Jiraiya as he made his way to Konoha's hot springs "oh and one more thing?! Said Jiraiya turning to Kakashi who was reading his book "what is it Jiraiya-sama?!" asked Kakashi not turning his sight from his book, Jiraiya smirked and said "a heart truly in love never loses hope, but always believes in the promise of love, no matter how long the time and how far the distance" Kakashi looked up from his book in shock from what did he just hear as his cheeks became red _"how did he…."_ His thought were cut off by Jiraiya "don't waste time, go and tell her how you feel" said Jiraiya smirking as he turned his back to Kakashi and walked away, Kakashi just stood frozen in his place, his heart pumped fast, he could feel the blood rushing through his veins as his ears and cheeks became red, he couldn't believe what he have just heard _"how did he know?!!!"_ he kept questioning himself, "hi there" Kakashi froze, without turning around he already knew for who the voice belongs "I haven't seen you today" said Kurenai to Kakashi who had his back to her "_say something, say something__"_ said Kakashi in his thoughts but his brain went blank, he felt Kurenai getting closer to him as his heart if it's even possible pumped so fast as if it begun to jump in his chest "how are you?!" asked Kurenai "_I have to say something….think Kakashi think….__"_ For the first time in his life he didn't know how to act, the words just didn't want to come out, Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder as she forced him to turn back to face her "how's your day?!" she asked, Kakashi looked at her for awhile searching for words in his mind, and he finally managed to speak "Ku-…Krenai! Hi….. I…I'm fine, …….. h…..how about you?!" Kurenai smiled at him "I'm great!"she said "wassup?!" she asked Kakashi "I….. I'm sorry I have to go, see ya around" he said quickly before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Kurenai looked confused "_what's with him?_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews, I've never wrote anything in my life so I hope the story is good so far, I'm open for any ideas or your suggestion as well as your opinions, I'd like to know what do you think about it, oh and I wanted to say that English is not my first language so there could be some writing errors (thanks 4 mentioning that, I'll try my best to improve my writing)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi have spent the whole week trying to avoid Kurenai as much as he could, as the new day begun, he sat on a big tree branch in the training field reading his book and watching over Naruto who was training with Jiraiya, after a couple of hours he closed his book and got down from the tree branch as he walked towards Naruto who was gasping for air "maybe a little break?" asked Kakashi "just about time" replayed Naruto as he fell to the ground, "I'm done for today" said Jiraiya "what?" said Naruto "I thought that you were going to train me" "I did, it have been a week, besides I'm doing my research for my new book, so I don't have time for you, now Kakashi will train you, yo!!" said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto sighed and turned to Kakashi "so Kakashi sensei, what you're gonna teach me?!" before Kakashi could say anything they saw Sakura running towards them "KAKASHI SENSEI, NARUTO!!!" "Sakura-chan!! What's wrong?!" said Naruto "a mission! Tsunade-sama wants us immediately in her office" said Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto nodded and the team headed to the 5th office.

As they reached Tsunade's office, Naruto without knocking entered "granny Tsunade you called for us?!!" said Naruto excited for the new mission "WILL YOU EVER LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!!!!" yelled Tsunade, Sakura quickly came in and hit Naruto on his head, she grabbed his ear and whispered "don't make her mad BAKA! You want to kill us" "ok stop you two" said Kakashi as he entered the office "team Kakashi, I have an important mission for you, an ANBU just gave me a report that there're some suspicious men walking around the Dragon Pool cave near the border, from the look of their clothes they must be Akatsuki, your mission is to go and investigate the area" ordered Tsunade "CONSIDER IT DONE" said Naruto "oh and one more thing, you'll team up with Kurenai's team, they're already on their way there, don't waste time, dismiss" said Tsunade, _''great! I was trying to avoid Kurenai for whole week and now we have a mission together, just great" _thought Kakashi and he and his team left the village.

Team Kurenai had arrived to the dragon pool cave, the entrance of the cave was covered with a big stone with a chakra seal on it, Kurenai looked at Hinata "Hinata use your byakugan and see the inside of the cave" Hinata nodded "Byakugan!" Hinata started to look with her byakugan all over the place but she couldn't see anything suspicious, but after a closer look inside the cave she saw that there're stairs going down deep within the cave "sensei it seems that the cave is empty, but there are stairs which lead down to the underground, I can't see from here so there is a possibility that someone could be there" said Hinata looking back at her sensei "good job Hinata" "so sensei what we're gonna do?" asked Kiba "we have to wait for Kakashi's team" answered Kurenai "I've sent my bugs to look around" said Shino "that's great Shino, now we have to wait" said Kurenai and the team waited in the bushes for Kakash's team to arrive.

-''WE'RE HERE" came a voice from behind, and everyone knew who it was

-"yo Naruto" said Kiba "huph" barked Akamaru to greet them.

-"how's the mission so far?" asked Kakashi

-"the entrance of the cave is sealed, and it doesn't seem that there is anyone around, Shino had already sent his bug, and Hinata had examined the cave and it seems that there are two floor levels inside, there could be someone underground" explained Kurenai.

-"good job" said Kakashi.

-"what we're gonna do?!" asked Naruto

Kakashi was silent for awhile then he spoke "first we have to remove the seal, if it's Akatsuki, they probably put some kind of trap under the seal, we have to be cautious" the two teams nodded and all of them headed to the cave entrance, Kakashi made a hand symbol and put his hand on the seal "release!!" Kakashi jumped back and the seal exploded, Kakashi looked around to make sure that there's no trap, he looked at Sakura "ready!" "READY!! HELL YEAH!! Said Sakura in a loud tone as she crushed the stone which was covering the entrance with her brute force "that was easy" said Naruto "two easy" replayed Shino as Akamaru started to bark "what is it Akamaru" asked Kiba, Kiba looked at Akamaru and then turned his attention to the entrance, 5 wired figures stood there in the cloud of dirt after crushing the stone, as the cloud of dirt faded away they could see clearly what was going on "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!??" asked Naruto "I have no idea" answered Sakura, there were 5 wired creatures standing there with no motion, they had claws and fangs, their skin color was gray, they had long arms that were reaching their knees "we'll divide into 2 groups, Kiba, Naruto and Shino will fight theses things, the rest of us will go ahead to the cave" explained Kakashi, everyone nodded "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" yelled Naruto, he made 5 clones and charged towards the creatures "beast human clone!!" yelled Kiba, Akamaru transformed to the human form and with Kiba charged after Naruto, Shino watched them from behind as he sent his bugs to sneak behind the creatures "let's go" said Kakashi, and he and the others entered the cave.

Inside the cave there was a lot of wooden pieces lying around "it looks like they're trying to build something here" said Kurenai "maybe they're trying to build up that strange device which they're using to extract the tailed beasts" said Sakura "it must be that" said Kakashi, they have reached the stairs that lead to the underground, they walked down the stairs until they reached the end of them, they walked into a large place which had a big lake "it's so beautiful here" said Kurenai turning her head around the place, the water in the lake was pure blue "that's why it's called dragon pool after all" said Kakashi looking at Kurenai, Kurenai smiled at him, then she turned to Hinata "Hinata do you see someone around here" Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around "there are two human forms behind this wall" she pointed to the wall in front of them "how did they got in there? There's a lake in front of us, and I can't see any doors on it" asked Sakura "there must a way to get in there" said Kakashi, he explored the place carefully, on the wall next to him there was a devise with two buttons, one was red and the other green, Kakashi got closer to the device to get a closer look on it "it could activate a passage to the other room" said Kakashi "but which button I should press" "press the green one" said Sakura "are you sure?" he asked her "I'm not sure but we have nothing to lose" she replayed, Kakashi nodded and pressed the green button, there was a sound of chains moving around, like if some mechanism started to work, the level of water decreased revealing a big metal door "this is it" said Kakashi, as they headed toward the door "I'll charge in first" said Kakashi, he revealed his sharingan and slowly opened the door, there was a big room with a strange device "_Sakura was right"_ he thought to himself, he looked around to see that there is no one there "_strange" _Kurenai followed him inside, as she entered, the door behind her closed "Kakashi sensei Kurenai" yelled Sakura, the two girls started to run towards the door, before they could reach it they were stopped by a big blade that blocked their way "water style: water shark jutsu" they've heard a voice from behind them, they turned around to see a shark going towards them, Sakura quickly concentrated a big amount of chakra in her right fists and with her brute force destroyed the water shark "well well well, not bad for a little girl" the male voice said, Sakura opened her eyes wide so she could see who it was "Hoshigaki Kisame"

Kurenai run to the door and tried to opened it but with no use "they won't budge" she said to Kakashi "we have meet again, Kakashi" a male voice came from behind as he reveled him self "Itachi" said Kakashi

-"what are you doing here?" asked Itachi.

-"I was going to ask you the same thing" answered Kakashi.

-"we have some work to do here, it's none of your business"

-"I'll not ask twice, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

-"I told you it's no-" Itachi was cut off as he felt a kunai on his throat "a shadow clone heh? Nice Kakashi" Kakashi held his kunai on Itachi's throat "so, are you going to tell me or not" a silence went between the three ninja until Itachi broke it "nice Kakashi-san, but……" Kakashi in an instant turned around to see Itachi's clone behind him "I'm not so easy to defeat, clone great explosion" Itachi's clone explode making Kakashi fly through the room, and bust to the wall "Kakashi!!" yelled Kurenai, she quickly begun to form hand seals but before she could finish Itachi stood in front of her "fire style: great fireball technique" Itachi made his technique but before it could reach Kurenai it was stopped by Kakashi "water style: water dragon jutsu" Kakashi quickly made his way to Kurenai

-"are you ok?" he asked her

-"I'll be fine don't worry about me"

-"don't let your guard down, he's an Uchiha after all" said Kakashi not letting his gaze away from Itachi.

"I didn't know I was so famous, I'm so faltered" said Kisame "heh you wish" replayed Sakura, she charged towards him, and both of them started to fight, Kisame had blocked every attack from Sakura, he then swung his blade towards her, Sakura dodged easily, but she didn't saw his second move, he kicked her making her fall to the ground "too bad, such a pretty face" he lifted his blade and swung it towards her "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms" Kisame was taken by surprised and Hinata managed to kick Kisame away from Sakura "Sakura are you ok" "yeah I'm fine, thanks Hinata" replayed Sakura and she stood up to her feet "let's finish this"

"LOSERS" said Naruto as he killed the last creatures "YEAH" replayed Kiba "let's get inside, maybe they need our help" said Shino, Naruto and Kiba nodded, and they headed towards the cave.

Meanwhile the battle between Kakashi and Itachi gets into full swing, Kurenai begun to form her seals "Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death" Itachi distracted by Kakashi didn't noticed her making the seals, and he was caught in her illusion, Itachi immobilized by Kurenai's technique, got a direct hit from Kakashi's lightning blade technique "shit, that's a clone too "Kakashi quickly turned back as his eyes widened at the sight of Itachi coming behind Kurenai "_he copied my technique" _Kakashi watched Itachi charging towards Kurenai using his own technique (lightning blade) he rushed to Kurenai as fast as he could "_I cannot let this happen"_ as he ran he stumbled and fell to the ground, he looked up to see that Itachi is only a a couple of feet away from Kurenai _"I shouldn't let this happen, I should have been more carefull" _he stood up, but before he could take another step he fell to the ground again, he couldn't get up, he noticed that his leg was bleeding, he looked up again at Kurenai with eyes filled with fear "_if I were more aware, if I just had a better plan, please God, give me the strength"_ "Kureani!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This one was long, find out what will happen in the next chapter, leave reviews, and thanks 4 reading


	5. Chapter 5

Kurenai looked back at Itachi who was charging towards her "_it's Kakashi's technique, the distance is too close, I won't make it"_ she thought to herself "Kurenai!!" she heard Kakashi's voice from behind "_I think this is it"_ Kurenai closed her eyes as she felt something warm splashing on her face, she slowly opened her eyes to see that Kakashi took the hit "Ka…..Kakashi!" Kakashi's blood splashed over her face, she looked at Kakashi who had his back to her, Itachi took his hand away from Kakashi's chest and took a couple of steps back, tears became to form in Kurenai's eye's "why?!.........why did you…. protect me" asked Kurenai, "you….. should not …… ask me…..that……I…..I've….always……..been……saying that…….that I …..won't …..let any of…….of my comrades…….die……r…right" said panting Kakashi "WHY? I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR IT" yelled Kurenai with angry tone as tears became to fall down her cheeks "I…… just…… couldn't……let…you…..die" said Kakashi before falling to the ground, Kurenai managed to catch him before he hit the floor "Kakashi!!!" Kurenai looked down at Kakashi, than back at Itachi "YOU BASTARD" she yelled at him, Itachi had no emotion on his face "I'm not here to kill you all, my work is done here" said Itachi as he turned his back and started to walk away "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AW-" yelled Kurenai,, but she was cut off by Kakashi "Ku…renai, it's ok….. let it….go" Kurenai looked down at Kakashi, with eyes filled with tears, she took one of her hands and press it on Kakashi's wound on his chest, with her other hand she hold Kakashi's hand, Kakashi took his other hand and slowly moved it towards his mask pulling it down recovering his face, Kurenai looked at his beautiful face that she has never seen before.

The battle between Kisame and the girls continued, Kisame started to make his hand seals preparing his jutsu, but suddenly Itachi appeared and stopped him

-"Kisame we're retreating" said Itachi

- "I'm not done yet" replayed Kisame

-"we're not here to get hurt, besides our work here is done"

-"but those little brats really piss me off" Kisame pointed at the girls with his sword "you two are very lucky, if I'll ever see you again , I'll shave you two to death, you can be sure" said Kisame as he and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked back at Kurenai, he was bleeding heavily and his body started to feel numb due to the loss of bood

-"Ku..re..nai…. I…… wish I had….. more time….. to…"

-"don't say anything…..Sakura is going to be here soon and she'll heal you"

-"even though……we……became…….close…….fri…ends……I couldn't…….admit it……to…you"

-"shuuu don't force your self, save your strength"

-"I………just….wanted……..to……be……..with…….you….a li..ttle…..lo…nger" panted Kakashi as he coughed with blood

-"Kakashi!!" Kurenai said sobbing as she squeezed Kakashi's hand harder

-"hey……shinobi…..don't cry" Kakashi slowly putted his hand on Kurenai's cheek and with his thumb wiped her tears

-"you were always with me……………no matter what…..you were always there for me…….. you gave me so much, because you were with me……that's how I survived"

-"tha…thank you, Kurenai, I'm……….. glad…….I'm gl..ad …..and…… thankful….to… god for…… giving……………me……a….chance………to…meet…….. someone…………som …. one ……… li…… ke…… like……..yo…….u"

-"Kakashi stay with me…….don't die…… you can't die……. you can't leave me ……. please …….. you can't give up….." "SAKURA!!!!!" yelled Kurenai

-"It's al…..right…….. Ku…re…..nai……….I'm……..alre….ady…..going…………to…..die"

-"no, you won't…… you're the strongest person I have ever known, so much stronger than I am, you've always encourage me and comfort me, just feeling you around me made me stronger"

-"Kure….nai …………I……. I...... never….. had……the…..courage……. to ……. tell……. you……. how……. ho..w……. I…… feel………………..about………..yo…u…………….. I…….. just……….want ……..to……….. say………………………………..that……………………….that I…………………………………. I lo……………………………………………………….."

-"kakashi………KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Is Kakashi going to die?? Will Sakura make it in time to save him? Find out in the next chapter

PS: thank you misc for your suggestion, I'll try to give more attention to have, had and has while writing, and thanks 4 reading the story ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

"SAKURA-CHAN!! HINATA" yelled Naruto as he, Shino and Kiba entered the place where Sakura and Hinata were "Naruto" said both of the girls "are you two ok?" asked Kiba "yeah we're fine" replayed Sakura "where're Kakashi and Kurenai sensei?" asked Shino "they're in the other room out there" pointed Hinata "but the doors are tightly closed and we can't get inside" added Sakura "that's no problem" said Naruto with a smirk on his face "RASENGAN!!!" yelled Naruto as he charged towards the metal door causing them to collapse "Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei!" said Naruto as he entered inside "NARUTO QUICKLY CALL SAKURA" ordered Kurenai, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his dying sensei "NARUTO!!!" yelled Kurenai, before Naruto could turn his back to call Sakura, Sakura quickly came in "Kakashi sensei!" she run towards her sensei and kneeled down so she could examine him "Sakura do something" said Kurenai sobbing, Sakura leaned down and put her ear on Kakashi's chest "_it's faint but he still has a heartbeat"_ she then putted her both hands on his chest and released her chakra so she could start her medical jutsu "_his vital organs are shutting down" _Sakura's eyes begun to get wet, everyone stood there watching Sakura performing her medical jutsu "Sakura-chan" said Naruto in low tone as a single tear fell down on Sakura's cheek "_there's nothing I can do more" _she thought to herself, Kurenai looked at Sakura and then back at Kakashi she hold his hand tight as she thought to herself "_no, not you, please god don't take him away" _Sakura wiped her tears away as her face became serious "we have to take him to Konoha hospital right now, I'll use my medical jutsu to heal him as much as I can, but I can't promise anything" everyone nodded and made their way back to Konoha.

At Konoha Hospital

Everyone was in the hall waiting in the front of the operational room, it has been about 5 hours since Tsunade with her staff entered there with Kakashi, Sakura was there as well, Naruto kept walking nervously along the hall, Kurenai was sitting on the bench that was next to the door looking at the floor crying, Hinata was sitting next to her, she looked at her sensei and saw that she was injured as well "sensei you're injured, we have to take a look at it" she said in a low tone "…I'm…fine, don't worry about me" said Kurenai not taking her gaze away from the floor "Hinata is right sensei" said Kiba "it's….just..a scratch" replayed Kurenai, Hinata grabbed her first aid kit and her medic pack that she had with her, she placed them on her knees as she turned to Kurenai "at least, let me clean these cuts" said Hinata, Kurenai nodded as Hinata begun to clean her wounds.

Inside the operational room it was a complete mess, everyone was busy and running around "we need more blood" yelled Shizune, Sakura had used her medical jutsu just to keep his organs alive, as Tsunade took care of his heart and lungs which were the most damaged, another hour passed and Kakashi was still in a critical condition "Hypotension" said one of the medical ninjas "we're losing him" said Shizune, Sakura looked at the monitor, here eyes became wet as she turned to Tsunade "bradycardia" said Sakura and turned back to look at the monitor, with each second passing Kakashi's heartbeat started to faint "dysrhythmia" said another medical ninja "bring me the defibrillator" yelled Tsunade, Sakura quickly brought the device and handed it to Tsunade "charge to 100" Sakura operated the device, Tsunade putted the paddle electrodes on Kakashi's chest "CLEAR" said Tsunade as an electric charge stroke through Kakashi's chest but with no respond "charge to 150, clear" Tsunade looked at the monitor but there was no reaction "charge to 200" "_come on Kakashi sensei" _Sakura said in her mind as she charged the device to 200 "CLEAR" yelled Tsunade, she looked back at the monitor again "shit! Charge to 250, CLEAR" another dose of electrical impulse went through Kakashi's chest "asystole" said Shizune looking at Tsunade "_there's nothing I can de more" _Tsunade thought the herself "time of de-" "NO!" she was cut off by Sakura "Sakura" "please Tsunade-sama try one more time" Tsunade looked at Sakura and then at Kakashi "Sakura, I'm sorry but-" her words were cut off again by Sakura "just one last time" Tsunade sighed and looked back at Sakura "charge to 300" she said to Sakura, Sakura quickly turned to the device charging it to 300v "Clear" yelled Tsunade, Sakura looked at the monitor and with a big smile said happily "HE'S BACK!!!" everyone sighed in relief "everyone good job, I'm proud of you, now go and get some rest" said Tsunade "what about you Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune "don't worry, I'm off too, I'll inform everyone about his condition, for now transfer him to the ICU" replayed Tsunade, Shizune nodded as Sakura and Tsunade got out from the operational room.

It was almost midnight, and everyone in the hall was still waiting for Tsunade to come out "what they're doing there? it have been almost 7 hours" Naruto asked, he then heard footsteps approaching from behind, he turned around to see that it was Gai with his team

-"super bushy-brow sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

-"we've just came bake from our mission, and I heard that Kakashi is in critical condition, how is he?" asked Gai.

-"we still don't know, they've locked themselves in the operational room and still didn't come out"

-"what happened?" asked Neji

-"I only know he was fighting with Itachi" replayed Naruto

-"Itachi had copied Kakashi's lightening blade and charged toward me, but before he could reach to me, Kakashi came in and took the hit, he protected me with his own life, it's all my fault, I should be lying there instead of him" said Kurenai while tears falling down her cheeks.

Everyone just kept silent until the red sing at the top of the door turned off and Tsunade and Sakura stepped out, Kurenai quickly stood up to her feet as she waited for Tsunade to speak

-"how did it go? How's Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto

-"is he alive?" asked Gai as well

-"he's alive" said Tsunade

-"thanks god" said Kurenai as she returned to sit on the bench

-"but he's still in critical condition, some of his organs have been shattered, we had to remove the spleen and one kidney, he also has multiple fractures, and three broken ribs, he had a deep wound on his chest, his heart and lungs shut down, but we were able to made them work again, also he had a deep wound on his right leg, he had hypoxia in the tissues around that wound so we had to remove some of the surrounding tissues, he'll limp and probably will need to walk with crutches for a while, but not for too long, I've put him into pharmacological coma until he'll get stable" explained Tsunade.

-"for how long?" asked Kiba

-"I don't know, it's up to Kakashi now, all we can do is wait" replayed Tsunade

-"can I see him?" asked Kurenai

-"absolutely not, no visits for now" said Tsunade

-"but"

-"no buts, everyone go and rest, It have been a long day for all of us" muttered Tsunade, everyone nodded and went to their homes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it, don't forget to review, thanks ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Kurenai woke up early as she couldn't sleep the last night thinking about Kakashi and about all that happened, she laid in her bed for awhile before standing up

_**~Flashback~**_

_-"thanks a lot Kakashi"_

_-"for what?"_

_-"like you don't know, for yesterday! I needed a shoulder to cry on, and you gave me yours"_

_-"don't mention that, what are friends for"_

_-"but still, you really helped me to get through, I don't know how to thank you"_

_-"Kurenai, remember I'm always here for you if you'll every need me, and…." "and…..I……I just don't want…..to….to see you hurt"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Kurenai got up and sat on the edge of her bed, she looked on the floor as she remembered what happened yesterday

_**~Flashback~**_

_-"Ku..re..nai…. I…… wish I had….. more time….. to…"_

_-"don't say anything…..Sakura is going to be here soon and she'll heal you"_

_-"even though……we……became…….close…….fri…ends……I couldn't…….admit it……to…you"_

_-"shuuu don't force your self, save your strength"_

_-"I………just….wanted……..to……be……..with…….you….a li..ttle…..lo…nger"_

_-"Kure….nai …………I……. I...... never….. had……the…..courage……. to ……. tell……. you……. how……. ho..w……. I…… feel………………..about………..yo…u…………….. I…….. just……….want ……..to……….. say………………………………..that……………………….that I…………………………………. I lo……………………………………………………….."_

_-"kakashi………KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!"_

___**End of Flashback~**_

A single tear fell down Kurenai's cheek, she quickly wiped it away and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

After the shower she went to her kitchen and had her breakfast "_I wonder how's Kakashi, I have to see him" _she thought to herself, she got dressed and quickly headed to the hospital.

As she entered the hospital she headed to the reception desk, at the desk sat a women who was doing paperwork

-"good morning" said Kurenai"

The woman looked up from the papers to see Kurenai "good morning, may I help you" asked the woman

-"can you tell me the number of the room where Hatake Kakashi is?"

-"are you his wife?"

-"no, I'm a friend of his"

-"I'm really sorry but I can't help you, he's in the ICU in the second floor, and hokage-sama made it clear to not let anyone there"

-"I see, well thank you" said Kurenai and walked away from the desk "_in the second floor heh?"_ she thought to herself, and so nobody will noticed her she went to the stairs and headed to the second floor.

Kurenai was walking along the second floor searching for the ICU, she finally managed to find it, she looked from the glass window of the ICU room and she finally saw Kakashi, her eyes became wet as she put her hand on the window "_Kakashi…" _but before she could make her way to the door someone stopped her

-"what are you doing here" said a voice from behind Kurenai, she turned around to see that the voice belonged to Tsunade

-"Hokage-sama!"

-"I said no visits for now"

-"but, I just wanted to see him"

-"he's still in a critical condition, you being here won't change anything"

-"please Hokage-sama let me go inside"

-"absolutely not"

-"please!"

-"no"

-"I won't stay for long"

-"………………….."

-"just for a minute, please!"

Tsunade looked at Kurenai and sighed "fine, you have five minutes" she muttered

-"thank you so much" said Kurenai and made her way to the door.

Kurenai slowly opened the door and entered inside, she got closer and kneeled next to Kakashi's bed, tears begun to fall down her cheeks as she saw all these machines working around him, he had a respiratory tube in his throat, and many other machines attached to him "I'm sorry……I'm so sorry……… it's all my fault …… please forgive me" she said sobbing as she put her hand on his "you mean so much to me, you've touched my heart in so many ways that words can't explain, and I just wanted to say that I love you, and that I'm here, waiting for you to wake up, you were there for me when Asuma died, you appeared when I thought that my pain will never end, during the moment I tried to run away, you're the one who made me survive" she then just kept looking at him in silent, after a while Tsunade appeared in the door "Kurenai are you done?" she asked her in low tone, Kurenai nodded and slowly made her way out not taking her gaze away from Kakashi.

Days passed and every day Kurenai kept looking at Kakashi from the window of the ICU, Sakura was on her duty as she walked in the hospital taking care of the patients, as she went through the second floor, she saw Kurenai standing in the front of the ICU looking from the window "_she's still here?" _Sakura questioned herself as she made her way to Kurenai

-"hey there, Kurenai sensei" greeted Sakura

-"hi" said Kurenai not looking away from the window

-"why you're still here?"

-"I just wanted to see how he's doing"

-"Tsunade-sama didn't let you in?"

-"she did, but just for 5 minutes"

-"you should get some rest, I'll keep an eye on Kakashi sennsei"

-"I'm fine, I'll stay here for awhile"

-"you're sure?"

-"yeah, don't worry about me"

-"I'm having a break right know, I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want something?" asked Sakura

-"no, thank you"

-"Kurenai sensei, you've been standing here for the whole day, Kakashi sensei would be mad, if he knew that you didn't eat anything"

Kurenai looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile "thank you Sakura for your concern but I'll be fine"

-"no buts come on we'll go to together and eat something"

-"Sakura"

-"don't worry, Kakashi's sensei will be fine, he's a survivor after all" said Sakura smiling at Kurenai,

-"you're right, ok then"

-"let's go" said Sakura, Kurenai nodded and went with her to the cafeteria.

_**One week later**_

Kurenai as usual went to the hospital to check on Kakashi, she made her way to the second floor, but to her surprise she didn't saw Kakashi in there, she quickly ran back to the reception desk

-"excuse me, where is the man who was in the ICU"

-"you mean Hatake Kakashi"

-"yes, till yesterday he was there what happened?" asked Kurenai as her heart begun to pump quickly.

-"he is finally in stable condition, hokage-sama said that he should wake up soon, so we have transferred him into another room"

-"really, can I see him?"

-"yes, he's in room 302 in the third floor"

-"thank you" Kurenai said happily and quickly ran to Kakashi's room

"299, 300, 301, oh here it is 302" Kurenai knocked on the door before entering "come in" came a voice from inside, she entered and saw that Tsunade and Shizune were there.

-"first visitor" said Shizune

-"can I come in?" asked Kurenai

-"even if I'll say no, you'll come in anyway" muttered Tsunade

-"how is he doing?" asked Kurenai

-"he's doing so much better, a lot oh his wounds healed, and he's in stable condition" answered Shizune

-"when he'll wake up?"

-"maybe tomorrow, or maybe after two days, as I said before it's up to him" replayed Tsunade "well we have to go, call for me if he'll wake up" said Tsunade, Kurenai nodded as Tsunade and Shizune came out of the room.

Kurenai brought a chair and putted it next to Kakashi's bed, she hold his hand tight waiting for him to finally open his eyes.

After a couple of hours Naruto and Sakura went to check on their sensei, they knocked and entered the room

-"Kurenai sensei!!! what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

-"the same thing you are" she replayed with a smile

-"did he wake up?" asked Sakura

-"no, not yet" answered Kurenai looking back at Kakashi

-"when he'll wake up?" asked Naruto

-"Tsunade-sama said that he should be awake in 2 days" said Kurenai

-"that's great!!" said Naruto

-"you see, I told you that everything is going to be alright" said Sakura happily

-"since there is nothing to worry about, I'll get going" said Naruto and waved them goodbye before leaving

-"I'll be going too, I have to check on some patients, see you later" said Sakura as she made her way to the door.

-"bye" said Kurenai as she watched Sakura walking out of the room.

It was about 8:00 pm, and Kurenai was still in Kakashi's room, she sat on the chair half asleep holding Kakashi's hand

"_where am I? am I dead?_" Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, he looked around confused trying to remember what happened, he moved his head to the right to see half asleep Kurenai next to him as he remembered what happened, he felt Kurenai's hand holding his, he squeezed her hand tight waking up Kurenai, Kurenai lifted her head up confused as she heard Kakashi's voice

-"h…hey" said Kakashi in a very low tone

Kurenai quickly looked down at Kakashi who was smiling at her

-"Kakashi, oh my god, you're awake" she said happily as she leaned towards Kakashi hugging him tight

-"Kurenia….I can't breath" said Kakashi as Kurenai quickly pulled herself away

-"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you awake, I was so worried about you" said Kurenai as her eyes became wet, and tears begun falling down her cheeks

-"hey…don't cry….I told you before….shinobi don't cry"

-"I don't, these are tears of joy" said Kurenai smiling at Kakashi, Kakashi tried to sit on the bed but Kurenai stopped him "don't force yourself, I'll go and inform Tsunade-sama that you're awake" "don't" said Kakashi as he managed to sit on the bed, the sheet that was covering his face was gone, and Kurenai couldn't help it but to look at his beautiful face, Kurenai now was sitting on the edge of his bed, they both looked at each other's eyes, Kakashi slowly leaned towards her as he put his hand on her cheek, Kurenai rubbed her fingers gently across his lips as she looked back into Kakashi's eyes, Kakashi leaned forward until they were only inches apart from each other, he then gently pressed his lips on hers and gave her a long soft kiss, he then broke the kiss as he rested his forehead on hers "I love you Kurenai, I loved all along" Kurenai felt so happy, she finally heard the words she wanted so much to hear, she blushed as she gave Kakashi a soft kiss "I love you too" Kakashi moved his hand down her neck as he pulled her close into a passionate kiss, Kurenai wrapped her arms around him and never wanted to let go, she then ran her fingers through his silver hair, what seemed like endless was cruelly cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you liked this one! Leave reviews !!


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi and Kurenai quickly pulled away as Gai entered the room, Gai looked confused at the two who were blushing

-"yo Kakashi, glad to see you awake, as expected from my rival" said Gai

-"hi Gai, how it's going?" asked Kurenai

-"good, I just came by to see how Kakashi is doing"

-"I'm fine" replied Kakashi

-"I'll go to inform Tsunade-sama that you're awake" said Kurenai looking at Kakashi

-"I'll go, I'm going to report on my mission anyway, besides you two look so cute together" said Gai with a grin on his face making the couple blush "see ya later Kakashi" said Gai as he made his way to the door.

-"where were we?" said Kakashi as he leaned towards Kurenai to kiss her, but before their lips could meet another knock on the door made them lean back

-"hello there" Ino, Sakura and Hinata said as they entered the room

-"hi" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head

-"hi girls, what brings you here?" asked Kurenai

-"we came to visit Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei told us that he is awake" said Sakura

-"OH MY GOD!!!! Kakashi sensei you're so hot" said Ino, Kakashi blushed as he realized that he's not wearing his mask, he started to look around trying to find his mask, but he didn't see it anywhere, Kurenai chuckled at him and then asked him with a smirk on her face

-"what are you looking for Kakashi?"

-"umm…I….it's nothing…..have you seen my mask?" he asked her

-"no" Kurenai replied

-"who wants to see you with that ugly mask sensei, you look better without it" said Sakura

-"I agree,I have to go, I'll be back in a few minutes" said Ino and quickly ran to the door

-"um… how are you feeling Kakashi sensei?" asked Hinata

-"I'm good, thank you" said Kakashi

-"when did you wake up?" asked Sakura

-"about 5 minutes ago I guess" said Kakashi

-"welcome back, you almost died sensei" said Sakura, then someone bust through the door falling to the ground on his face, everyone looked back to see naruto

-"stupid door" muttered Naruto and quickly stood up, he then ran to Kakashi's bed and looked closely at him "COOL!!! so that's how you look like" said Naruto "so Ino wasn't lying after all"

-"that's why she ran from here so quickly" said Kurenai

-"I told you so" said Ino as she entered the room followed by Ten-ten, Lee, and Kiba

-"WOW" said the three of them

-"Kakashi sensei you're so handsome" said Ten-ten

-"cool" yelled Kiba and Lee

-"could you stop staring at my face" said Kakashi blushing

-"so you don't have thick lips" pointed out Naruto

-"what?" said Kakashi

-"or buckteeth" said Kiba

-"or a pointy mouth" added Lee, Kureani begun to laugh as Tsunde entered the room

-"what's going on here, it's a hospital not a cabaret" said Tsunade

-"we came to visit Kakashi sensei" said Lee and Kiba

-"actually we came to see his face" said Naruto

-"EVERYBODY OUT!!!!" yelled Tsunade, everyone nodded and went out, and only Kurenai stayed in the room

-"how are you feeling Kakashi, do you feel any pain?" asked Tsunade

-"not really, just my right leg is a little numb" said Kakashi

-"you had a bad wound on your leg, you'll limp for awhile, but it'll be ok" answered Tsunade

-"I'll be going" said Kurenai

-"stay" said Kakashi as he grabbed her hand

-"It have been a long day, you should rest" said Kurenai

-"that's right, you need a lot of rest, you'll stay in the hospital for 2 weeks, and it'll be another 2 weeks before I'll send you on any mission" replied Tsunade

-"I'll see you tomorrow" said Kurenai as she kissed Kakashi's cheek

-"owww that's so sweet" said Tsunade putting her both hands on her chest, Kurenai and Kakashi blushed as they looked away from each other

-"goodnight Kakashi" said Kurenai smiling at Kakashi

-"goodnight Kurenai" replied Kakashi looking back at her

-goodnight both of you, now lets go" muttered Tsunade as she made her way to the door, Kurenai followed her and as she reached the door, she turned back to have one more look at Kakashi, she smiled, waved him goodbye and got out of the room.

The next day Kurenai as usual went to the hospital to visit Kakashi, on her way there she bought some dumplings and took them with her, she went to the second floor and knocked on the door of Kakashi's room

"come in" came a voice from inside, she entered and saw Kakashi who was sitting in his bed

-"hey" said Kakashi looking at Kurenai

-"hey, how are you today?" asked Kurenai with a smile as she sat on the edge of his bed

-"a lot better when you came in" answered Kakashi

-"I can see that you've found your mask"

-"yeah, I did"

-"too bad" replied Kurenai with a sigh

-"but I can take it off for you" said Kakashi as he leaned towards Kurenai, Kurenai slowly put her hand on his mask and lowered it down, as their lips met in a soft kiss, a voice came out from the window

-"ohhhh a flower of love is blooming in Konoha!!!!" said Jiraiya as he entered the room from the window, Kakashi and Kurenai quickly broke the kiss, as Kurenai stood up from the bed and sat on the chair next to Kakashi's bed

-"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came to give Kakashi some dumplings" said Kurenai blushing

-"I feel so lonely, but I'm really happy for you" replied Jiraiya with a smirk

-"we weren't doing anything" said Kakashi rubbing his head

-"and besides we're just friends" added Kurenai and Kakashi nodded

-"yeah right, and I am Mary the queen of Scotland" said Jirayia

-"what brings you here?" asked Kakashi

-"I just heard what happened, and I thought that you're probably bored and brought you my new book" replied Jiraiya

-"NO WAY!!!!" said Kakashi excited

-"tada!!!" said Jiraiya as he grabbed the book from his bag "the brand new Icha-Icha novel, it's not even in stores yet, you don't need to thank me"

-"awesome" said Kakashi

-"I really don't understand why you like this kind of books" said Kurenai

-"what do you mean?" asked Kakashi

-"it's a complete filth" said Kurenai

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow as he said "you hurt my feelings, how can you say such a thing, this is our best seller, my thrilling Icha-Icha series that gently grabbed the heart of men all over the country, and this book is highly realistic and dynamic novel that's the result of countless hours of data gathering, I'm already working out the details for the movie adaptation!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"the result of countless hours of data gathering!!! rather a result of countless hours of peeping at girls" said Kurenai as she crossed her arms

-"you women don't understand the real meaning of literature" replied Jiraiya

-"Kakashi you're not going to read that filth are you?!" said Kurenai as she turned to Kakashi to see that he was already reading it

-"Kakashi!!!" yelled Kurenai

-"hm..did you say something?" asked Kakashi

-"baka!!" said Kurenai

-"so how is it Kakashi? How good did it turn out this time" asked Jiraiya

-"I've only read the prologue, but…….this level of drama, fluttering of the heart, burning tragedy, the evil secrets, and the beautiful love of a man and woman is truly wonderful!!!!" answered Kakashi

-"it is, isn't it?! Oh by the way I haven't signed your book yet have I?!" asked Jiraiya looking back at Kakashi who had his nose in the book again "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU" yelled Jiriya at Kakashi

-"heh…sorry what did you say?" said Kakashi

-"bunch of idiots" said Kurenai as she stood up from the chair and made her way to the door

-"you're leaving so soon?" asked Kakashi looking at Kurenai

-"I just came by to give you the dumplings, I have a training with my team, I'll see you later, enjoy reading your book for now" Kurenai said with a smile then turned to the door and walked away

-"I'll be going too" said Jiraiya

-"Jiraiya-sama before you go, can you do me a favor?" asked Kakashi

-"sure, what is it??"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is it for today, hope you'll like this chapter, I'm gonna update in two days, and thanks 4 your reviews ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Kurenai went to the training field to meet there with her team, after a couple of hours, the team finished its training and everyone made their way home, when Kurenai arrived at her house she saw a single red rose in the front of the door, she kneeled down and grabbed the rose "_from who could it be?"_ she thought to herself as she entered inside the house, she saw a note attached to the rose, she quickly opened and read it

_**An angel so perfect, It could only be you**_

_**Love**_

_**Kakashi**_

Kurenai smiled "_that's so sweet of him" _she first searched for a small vase to put the rose in it, but then decided to dry it, so she could keep the rose for a long time, she then had a shower, changed her clothes and went to the hospital.

Kakashi managed to get up from his bed, he slowly walked across the room using the crutches so he'll not fall and looked out of the window, he took his mask off as he felt the cool breeze on his face and got lost in his thought

"_she said it, she finally said the she loves me, I've never been so happy before, I live day to day thinking about her, as she makes my life worth living._

_I wonder if Jiraiya-sama did what I ask him for? I hope she'll like it_"

-"you should be lying in your bed" a soft voice came from across the room, Kakashi gently turned back to see Kurenai at the door

-"hey" greeted Kakashi

-"how's your leg?" asked Kurenai as she made her way closer to Kakashi

-"a little better" answered Kakashi

-"so what are you doing?" said Kurenai as she leaned towards the window

-"nothing…….just thinking around" a silent went between the two until Kurenai broke it

-"thanks….for the rose……and the note, it was really sweet" said Kurenai with a smile on her face

-"well…..glad…you liked it" replied Kakashi blushing a little

-"where's your book?" asked Kurenai

-"I already read it twice"

-"TWICE!! You're really unbelievable" said Kurenai with a slight chuckle, she then looked at Kakashi and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight "I'm so glad that you're ok"

Kakashi put his hand on her neck as he leaned in towards her to kiss her, his lips pressed against her in a deep passionate kiss, he gently pressed his tongue on her lips, Kurenai slightly opened her mouth, she enjoyed him exploring her mouth with the tip of his tongue, she ran her hands through Kakashi's silver hair, as he embraced her pulling her closer to him, they then broke the kiss gasping for air

-"I love you so much" said Kakashi as they gently rubbed the tips of their noses together

-"I love you too" said Kurenai looking at Kakashi

-"I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you with my life, I promise" Kakashi whispered in her ear

-"I know, now go back to your bed, you're still not in shape to walk" said Kurenai as she pulled back from Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and with her help got back to his bed.

Two weeks passed, and Kakashi got out from the hospital, meanwhile Kurenai was with Anko in the cafeteria having dumplings, they sat on a table near the window chatting and gossiping as usual

-"so how are things going?" asked Anko

-"good I guess" answered Kurenai as she took a bite of the dumplings

-"just good?!" said Anko with a grin on her face

-"what do you mean?!" asked Kurenai confused

-"you know what I mena"

-"I have no idea what you're talking about" replied Kurenai

-"I'm talking about Kakashi"

-"oh that, he's fine, he got out from the hospital yesterday"

-"I know about that, and?????!" asked Anko grinning

-"and what?" replied Kurenai

-"don't play around, how are things going between you two?!"

-"well …….we…..actually….." Kurenai begun to blush as she tried to find words to speak

-"did he kiss you?" asked Anko making Kurenai blush even more, Kurenai just smiled and nodded

-"OH MY GOD!!" yelled Anko

-"shut up Anko, low your tone a little would you" replied Kurenai trying to calm Anko down

-"and I didn't know about that, how could you, we're best friends" said Anko in angry tone

-"everything happened so fast, and I just...-" Kurenai was cut off by Anko

-"ahh never mind, so?!"

-"so what?"

-"how was it?" asked Anko

-"what?"

-"the kiss!!! Long, soft, french, tell me something!!"

-"……..it was…….great!!!" said Kurenai happily

-"I'm glad to see you happy again" said Anko with a smile

-"I took me so long to realize that my eyes were widely closed, I never saw his love for me, I've always thought that he just loved me as a friend and nothing more"

-"do you love him?"

-"I do, from all my heart"

-"speak of the devil, look who's checking you out from outside?" said Anko as Kurenai turned her head to see Kakashi, a big smile came across Kurenai's face as she stood up and made her way out

-"HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!! AND WHO'LL PAY THE BILL?!!" yelled Anko

-"oops, I'm sorry, here" Kurenai putted the money on the table, and quickly ran off from the cafeteria

Sakura, Naruto and Kiba were hanging out around Konoha's streets

-"I'm so bored, when we'll get any mission!!!" said Naruto

-"Kakashi sensei is still not in shape, and captain Yamato is on his ANBU mission" replied Sakura

-"by the way, haven't you two notice something?" asked Naruto

-"notice what?" said Sakura and Kiba

-"is it just me, or there is something going on between Kakashi and Kurenai sensei?" said Naruto

-"what makes you think that there is something between them?" asked Kiba

-"well Kakashi sensei is always blushing when he is near her, and lately they spend a lot of time together" said Naruto

-"you have a point Naruto, Kurenai sensei is very happy lately" said Kiba

-"we have to find out!!" said Sakura

-"how?!!!" asked Kiba and Naruto

-"we'll just spy on them" replied Sakura

-"just that!" said Naruto

-"do you have any other idea?" said Sakura

-"nope"

-"so let's do it" said Sakura, the two boys nodded and started to work on their plan.

Kakashi and Kurenai were walking around Konoha, they went together to the training field, and they didn't see anyone there, so they decided to lay down for a bit, they sat at the edge of the river, and enjoyed the view of the beautiful blue sky

-"nice isn't it?!" said Kurenai looking at the sky

-"yeah, it is!" replied Kakashi looking at Kurenai, as he slowly putted his arm around her shoulder, Kurenai looked back at Kakashi as she made her way to his mask and slowly lowered it down, they looked at each others eyes for awhile, Kakashi then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a long soft kiss

-"HOLY COW!!!!"

-"BAKA!!! SHUT UP!! THEY'LL NOTICE US"

a loud voices came from the bushes, making Kakashi and Kurenai brake the kiss, Kakashi quickly put on his mask as they stood up looking around

-"come out" said Kakashi in a lazy tone as he saw Naruto, Kiba and Sakura coming out from the bushes

-"IT"S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!'' yelled Sakura at Naruto hitting him on his head

-"EHHH!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT IS ALL KIBA'S FAULT" replied Naruto rubbing his head and pointing at Kiba

-"WHAT!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO YELLED HOLLY COW NOT ME" yelled Kiba

-"I YELLED RIGHT AFTER YOU" yelled Naruto

-"ok what are you doing?!" asked Kurenai

The three stopped fighting with each other and ran towards their senseis

-"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!!!" yelled Naruto as he approached the couple

-"you knew what?! Asked Kakashi

-"from the beginning it was so obvious, how could I not notice that!" said Sakura

-"notice what?" asked Kurenai

-"that you both are in LOVE!!!!" said Kiba with a big grin on his face making the couple blush

-"stop talking nonsense Kiba, we're………….we're just good friends" replied Kurenai

-"friends don't kiss each other that way" said Naruto

-"yeah!" said Kiba

-"it was just your imagination" said Kakashi blushing

-"I saw what I saw, just admit it!!" yelled Naruto, and Kiba nodded

-"you'll not let me be won't you" said Kakashi rubbing his head

-"so is that true, you really love each other?!" asked Sakura

-"I……I….well…….we.." said Kurenai but before she could finish her sentence she was cut of by Kakashi

-"yes!! We do" said Kakashi looking at Kurenai, he then grabbed her hand and begun to walk away

-"why not to make it official?" Kakashi asked Kurenai while they were walking hand in hand down the street

-"since Sakura, Naruto and Kiba know, the whole village will know in no time" replied Kurenai with a slight chuckle

-"I'm so happy to have you, to finally be able to hold you and kiss you and to tell you that I love you" said Kakashi looking at Kurenai

-"me too" said Kurenai blushing and smiling back at Kakashi

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it for this chapter! I know nothing interesting happened but I already have something in my mind, just be patient, hope you liked this one though, and as usual thanks for your reviews, I'll try to update as soon as I can ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This chapter is rated M for safety

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**2 months later**_

Kakashi and Kurenai were officially dating, they were spending a lot of time together, and were very happy.

It was an ordinary afternoon, and Kakashi as usual made his way to Kurenai's house, on his way there he stepped by the Yamanaka's flower shop to by some flowers for Kurenai

-"good afternoon" said Kakashi as he entered the shop

-"good afternoon sensei, stepping by to buy some flowers" said Ino with a smirk on her face

-"yeah, ummm what would be good?" Kakashi questioned himself while looking around the shop

-"why not red roses?!" asked Ino

-"I'm always buying red roses, I thought that I may buy something else today" replied Kakashi rubbing the back of his head

-"I see, well I think I can help you, I heard that Kurenai sensei loves red tulips!" said Ino

-"really?!" said Kakashi

-"yeah" replied Ino

-"so I'll buy red tulips then!" said Kakashi, Ino nodded and made a bouquet of red tulips and handed it to Kakashi

-"thank you" said Kakashi as he took the bouquet and went out of the shop

Kurenai was at home looking at the pictures of her with her team, she then realized that she doesn't have any pictures of Kakashi, she searched for the camera in her bedroom, after she found it she went to the living room and waited for Kakashi to come, she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and opened it

-"hey beautiful!" said Kakashi handing the bouquet of the tulips to Kurenai

-"ow they are beautiful, thank you, tulips are my favorite" replied Kurenai as she entered inside followed by Kakashi

-"I know" said Kakashi pulling his mask off

-"how come?! I don't remember telling you that" said Kurenai while placing the flowers in the vase

-"well I have my ways" replied Kakashi with a smirk

-"oh really!!!!?" asked Kurenai in playful tone

-"Ino actually told me that" said Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head

-"that girl has a big mouth! By the way how are you doing today?" asked Kurenai

-"I'm great, and I don't kiss badly either!" said Kakashi as he putted his hand around Kurenai's waist pulling her closer into a deep soft kiss

-"that's true" replied Kurenai as she pulled away from him and grabbed the camera

-"what are you doing?!" asked Kakashi

-"don't you see! I want to take a picture of you!" said Kurenai

-"no way!" replied Kakashi as he sat on the sofa

-"why not?"

-"I just don't like to be photographed" replied Kakashi

-"come on Kakashi, just one, I don't have any picture of you"

-"ok, but…"

-"but what?" asked Kurenai confused

-"I'll take a picture of you first" replied Kakashi

-"no problem" said Kurenai as Kakasi grabbed the camera and took a picture of Kurenai

-"ok now your turn" said Kurenai, Kakashi nodded and put his mask back on his face

-"what are you doing?" asked Kurenai

-"you said that you want to take a picture of me, so come on" replied Kakashi

-"yeah a picture of you without that mask" said Kurenai

-"no way"

-"Kakashi!!" yelled Kurenai in angry tone

-"I told you no way you're gonna take a picture of me without my mask" replied Kakashi, Kurenai came closer to Kakashi and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck

-"please, just one picture" Kurenai whispered in his ear taking off his headband and his mask

-"I….I..said…no" replied Kakashi

-"please!" said Kurenai kissing his cheek

-"ok only one but with my mask" said Kakashi

-"no without your mask" said Kurenai tracing her lips on his jaw line as she made her way to his lips "so…" she asked him in a low tone

-"….n..no with my..mask" replied Kakashi, Kurenai gently ran the tip of her tongue across Kakashi's lower lip

-"without your mask"

-"with my mask" said Kakashi trying to kiss kurenai but she stopped him

-"without you mask" replied Kurenai in a sweet tone kissing Kakashi's lower lip

-"what the hell, ok without the mask" said Kakashi as he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her rubbing up and down her back, he then slowly moved his head down and begun to kiss her neck as he gently laid her down on the sofa, he leaned in to kiss her but before he could kiss her lips she pulled him away and quickly stood up

-"now for the picture" said Kurenai as she grabbed the camera

-"no fair, you tasted me" said Kakashi

-"that's not my problem, now smile would you!" said Kurenai with a grin on her face, and took a picture of him.

-"happy now" said Kakashi

-"yup, I'll develop them as soon as I can" said Kurenai with a smile on her face

-"ok, now come back here and let's us finish what we've started" said Kakashi smirking

-"sorry Kakashi maybe some other time, I have a class after 30 minutes"

-"what class?!" asked Kakashi

-"I didn't tell you, a fashion designer just came to Konoha, and he opened a teaching class, to teach the basics of clothes designing techniques, and I signed up!" answered Kurenai

-"a fashion designing! But you're a ninja" said Kakashi

-"so what! I've always wanted to try this, the class is only once a week" replied Kurenai

-"if you say so" said Kakashi with a sigh

-"you can come pick me up after the class" said Kurenai

-"I can't, I have a mission, I'm already 20 minutes late" replied Kakashi

-"20 minutes, and you're still here! What are you waiting for" yelled Kurenai

-"ok, ok you don't have to yell" said Kakashi in a lazy tone as he made his way to the door "how about a small kiss goodbye" said Kakashi as he turned to Kurenai

-"you're crazy" said Kurenai chuckling

-"you drive me crazy" replied Kakashi with a smirk

-"just go" said Kurenai dragging Kakashi out

-"what about the kiss" asked Kakashi, Kurenai gave him a small kiss on the cheek -"you call this a goodbye kiss" said Kakashi as he stepped out the door

-"yes, now go" replied Kurenai kissing his cheek again

-"I forgot my headband!" said Kakashi, Kurenai quickly grabbed the headband and handed it to him as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips

-"that's better" said Kakashi smirking

-"baka!" replied Kurenia smiling, Kakashi putted his mask back as well as his headband and made his way to Konoha's gates

Kurenai made her way to the class, she took a seat, as she and others waited for their teacher to come out, after a minute a tall blue eyed and black haired man entered

-"welcome, my name is Shinji Kurosawa, and I will teach you the techniques of fashion designing, I hope to find some good talents here" said the man

After about 40 minutes the class came to an end, Kurenai brought with her some sketches she made, she stood up and made her way to the black haired men

-"excuse me Kurosawa-san, can I have a minute" asked Kurenai

-"yes, what is it?" the man asked very politely

-"I brought some of my sketches, and I thought that maybe you can take a look on them" said Kurenai

The man eyed Kurenai for a while, he then took the sketches and examined them

-"these are great!" said the man

-"really!" replied Kurenai

-"a talent like this should not be wasted" said the man

-"thank you, Kurosawa-san"

-"call me Shinji, by the way what's your name?" the man asked

-"I'm Kurenai Yuhi" replied Kurenai

-"so Kurenai-san are you interested to work with me?"

-"what do you mean Kurosawa-san?" asked Kurenai

-"I told you call me Shinji, would you like to work with me as my helper" replied the man

-"I'm sorry but I really can't"

-"why not?"

-"I'm a ninja"

-"a ninja! No way, such a beautiful woman a ninja" said the man making Kurenai slightly blush

-"that will be no problem, you can help me out in your free time, it will be really a shame to waste such a talent, how about it?" the man asked

Kurenai was silent for awhile not knowing what to answer, she was a ninja, but from the other side she always wanted to do something like that "_well if it'll be in my free time why not" _she thought to herself "ok"

-"well that's great, we can start tomorrow if you don't have any mission" replied Shinji

-"ok, then see you tomorrow Shinji-san" said Kurenai, she shook his hand goodbye and made her way to the door, on her way a little girl pumped into her causing the little girl to fall down

-"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to" the girl said

-"no problem" replied Kurenai and helped the girl to stand up

-"DADDY!!" the girl yelled as she run towards Shinji and gave him a hug

-"is that your daughter?" asked Kurenai as she turned back to Shinji

-"yes" the men replied

-"she's so cute, what's her name?" asked Kurenai

-"my name is Haruka" answered the girl

-"you have a pretty name Haruka" said Kurenai smiling at the girl

-"and what's your name?" the girl asked looking at Kurenai

-"Haruka!" Shinji said in a low tone

-"it's ok Shinji-san" said Kurenai looking at the girl "my name is Kurenai"

-"you're very beautiful Kurenai-san" the girl said with a smile

-"thank you Haruka, well I have to go now, bye" said Kurenai as she waved them goodbye and got out.

Shinji looked down at his 10 years old daughter "_I think I just found you a new mother"_ he thought to himself

-"what is it daddy?" Haruka asked her father

-"nothing how was school?"

-"good, daddy can I ask you something?"

-"of course what is it?"

-"but don't be mad"

-"I won't"

-"when I'll see my mommy?" Haruka asked her father in a low tone looking down on the floor

-"I TOLD YOU BEFORE TO NOT ASK ME, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR MOTHER" Shinji yelled at the girl

-"I'm sorry daddy, but I miss her, when I'm going to see her" Haruka asked his father with wet eyes

-"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE HER, NOW LET'S GO HOME"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you'll like this chapter, leave reviews, thanks ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Kurenai went to her new job as Shinji's helper since she didn't have any mission, Kurenai was telling her ideas and made sketches for the new designs, Shinji seemed to like all her ideas and told to Kurenai that he'll make a new line of clothes and that he'll use her ideas

-"really" said Kurenai surprised

-"yes, these designs are excellent" replied Shinji

-"you're too kind"

-"no they really are excellent, you know there will be a fashion designing show soon"

-"and?!" questioned Kurenai

-"and I'm thinking of making this your own fashion show" replied Shinji

-"you mean?"

-"that you'll design all the clothes for this show"

-"but I've just started in this field, I don't have any experience" said Kurenai

-"don't worry about that" said Shinji in a confident tone

-"I don't think it's a good idea"

-"trust me, it's going to be a big success"

-"I'm not sure"

-"well don't think about that for now, just do your work"

-"do you still need me for today?" asked Kurenai as she stood from the chair

-"no, we're done I guess" answered Shinji

-"so I'll be going now" said Kurenai as she walked towards the door

-"oh by the way can you do me a favor?" asked Shinji

-"yes, what is it?"

-"well, I'm new here, so I thought that maybe you can show me the village, if you don't mind of course" replied Shinji

-"sure, of course I don't mind, when?" asked Kurenai

-"how about now?"

-"ok, I don't have anything to do anyway" said Kurenai

-"let's go then" said Shinji as he made his way to the door and went out with Kurenai

Kakashi just came from his mission with his team and went to hokage's office to report it, as they entered the office Kakashi noticed Kurenai from the window, but she was not alone "_who's that guy?!!" _he thought to himself, he got so lost in his thoughts that he couldn't hear what Tsunade was talking to him

-"kakashi, KAKASHI!!!!!" yelled Tsunade in angry tone making Kakashi come to reality

-"y…yes Tsunade-sama" replied Kakashi

-"hmph you and your team are off for today" said Tsunade sighing, everyone nodded and got out from the office

Kurenai was showing to Shinji the village

-"and this is Hokage's office" Kurenai said pointing at the office

-"I see, Konoha is very nice" replied Shinji looking at Kurenai, then a puff of smoke appeared in front of them

-"Kakashi!" said Kurenai happily as she went towards him and hugged him tight, Shinji raised his eyebrow and eyed the pair with eyes full of jealous

-"Kakashi this is my boss Shinji Kurosawa, Shinji this is Kakashi Hatake" said Kurenai

-"her boyfriend" added Kakashi giving to Shinji a cold look

-"nice to meet you" said Shinji giving Kakashi a fake smile

-"nice to meet you too" replied Kakashi still giving him a cold look

-"I was showing the village to Shinji-san" said Kurenai looking at Kakashi

-"never been here before?" Kakashi asked Shinji in a cold tone

-"no, I haven't" replied Shinji in a cold tone as well

-"so do you like Konoha so far?" asked Kurenai

-"yes, I do" answered Shinji looking back at Kurenai with a smile "well thank you for the tour Kurenai-san, see you soon" he bowed and kissed Kurenai's hand

-"goodbye" said Kakashi giving to Shinji a 'stay away from my girl' look, Shinji just waved them goodbye and made his way home

-"how was your mission?" asked Kurenai looking at Kakashi

-"good" replied Kakashi looking back at Kurenai "are you hungry?"

-"a little"

-"then I'm treating you to ramen" said Kakashi grabbing Kurenai's hand and made their way to the Ichiraku ramen restaurant

Meanwhile, Haruka was at home doing her homework, the phone ringing made the girl look away from her books "I'll get it" she said to her nanny as she ran towards the phone and answered it

-"hello" the girl said

-"Ha….Haruko is that you honey" a woman's voice came in the phone

-"mommy!!!!" the girl said happily

-"Haruka, how are you my little angel? Is everything ok?" the woman asked with concern

-"yes mommy, how about you? When I'll see you?" the girl asked her mother with tears in her eyes

-"I don't know honey" replied the woman

-"I miss you mommy"

-"I miss you too sweetheart, how's school?"

-"…it's….ok" replied the girl sobbing

-"Haruka don't cry, mommy loves you so much" said the woman as she begun to cry herself

-"I love you too mom"

-"don't tell daddy that I've called ok"

-"why?" the girl asked

-"because if he'll know he'll not let me call you again" replied the woman

-"ok mummy"

-"Haruka I'm home" the girl froze as she heard her father's voice

-"mommy daddy is here" the girl said in a low tone and hung up the phone

-"who was it?" Shinji asked looking at his daughter

-"um….ah…..nobody" the girl said nervously

-"Haruka who was it?" Shinji asked again raising his tone

-"it..was no…nobody"

-"it was your mother?"

-"daddy don't be mad"

-"ANSWER ME" Shinji yelled at the girl

-"yes" Haruka said in a low tone looking at the floor

-"HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TOLD YOU TO NOT TALK TO HER"

-"I…I'm sorry dad"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

-"please daddy I don't wan-" said the girl as Shinji grabbed her little wrist and threw her to her room and locked the door

-"you'll not have dinner tonight" said Shinji from the other side of the door

-"I'm sorry daddy….please let me out" the girl begged her father sobbing

-"I'm sorry Haruka, but that's for you own good, think about what you've done, goodnight" replied Shinji in a low tone and walked away from the door to the living room

-"Reika!" Shinji called Haruka's nanny

-"yes sir" the woman answered

-"next time don't let Haruka answer the phone" ordered Shinji

-"yes sir" the woman replied politely

-"and one more thing, don't let her mother speak to her either, she will probably call anytime soon" added Shinji

-"understood"

-"you can go home now" said Shinji

-"thank you Kurosawa-san, goodnight" said the woman before leaving

Shinji decided to have a shower, he than ate his dinner and made his way to the bedroom, on his way there, he unlocked the door of his daughter's room and entered inside, he saw her sleeping on the floor, he lifted her up, and gently putted her to bed, he then kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket and got out from the room, he entered his bedroom and laid down in his bed keeping his gaze at the sealing as he thought "_Kurenai Yuhi, soon you'll be mine, and me you and Haruka will be one happy family, but there's that Hatake….he should not make any problems though"_

Kakashi and Kurenai had their ramen, they walked hand in hand through the streets into the direction to Kurenai's house

-"that boss of yours…." Said Kakashi in a lazy tone

-"what's with him?" asked Kurenai

-"I don't like him at all" replied Kakashi

-"why? He's very nice and decent man"

-"I don't know, I just don't like him"

-"you know what! Shinji-san said that maybe I'll have my own fashion show soon" said Kurenai excited

-"but you've just started!"

-"I know, I've told him the same thing, he said that I'm very talented and that my sketches are excellent, and that I should not worry about it"

-"that's great Kurenai" said Kakashi looking at Kurenai as they continued walking towards Kurenai's house

Kakashi and Kurenai kept silent for the rest of their walk, Kurenai wrapped her arms around Kakashi's arm and rested her head on his shoulder while walking to her house, Kakashi was thinking the whole time about Shinji_ "this is wired, Kurenai just started and he already wants to make a fashion show, I know that Kurenai is talented, but isn't he rushing things, maybe he is up to something? or maybe I'm just jealous" _he thought to himself as they reached Kurenai's house

-"thanks for walking me home" said Kurenai smiling at Kakashi as she stood in the front of the door

-"my pleasure" replied Kakashi "what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her

-"I have a mission, why??" Kurenai asked

-"nothing, just asking"

-"but I'm free the day after tomorrow" Kurenai replied with a smile

-"then how about a date?" Kakashi asked with a smirk

-"I don't mind at all"

-"I'll pick you up at 7"

-"that's great" replied Kurenai wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck and gently pulling his mask off, Kakashi leaned in and kissed her upper lip, he then pressed his lips against hers again and gently brushed his tongue against her lips, he slowly opened his mouth a little bit more and gently pushed his tongue into her mouth until the tip oh their tongues met, they brushed their tongues against each other briefly and gently, and then pulled their tongues away back into their mouth, he then closed his mouth a little and opened it again to start another kiss pushing his tongue a little further this time into her mouth so that more of it can brush against hers, he gently pulled Kurenai close to him as their tongues met, he then gently sucked and nibbled on her lips here and there breathing deeply, he then gently kissed her lower lip and slightly pulled an inch away from her lips, they opened their eyes and gazed into each other for awhile, Kakashi leaned in again for the last sweet kiss

-"I love you" said Kurenai with her arms still wrapped against Kakashi's neck

-"I love you too" replied Kakashi

-"well goodnight then" said Kurenai in a sweet tone still not pulling away from Kakashi

-"when you're in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams" said Kakashi smiling

-"oww Kakashi that was beautiful"

-"thanks, I heard it in a movie" replied Kakashi with a chuckle

-"Baka!!! You know how to ruin the romantic atmosphere" said Kurenai as she pulled away from Kakashi and turned back to open the door

-"what?! I didn't do anything" Kakashi replied rubbing the back of his head

-"goodnight Hatake" said Kurenai waving at Kakashi

-"did I say that you're beautiful?" asked Kakashi

-"goodnight" replied Kurenai opening the door

-"couz you are"

-"Kakashi"

-"what I'm just trying to be nice"

-"goodnight"

-"be good and you'll end up lonely" Kakashi muttered

-"oh I almost forgot wait here for a second" said Kurenai as she ran into the house, Kakashi waited in the front of the door until Kurenai came back with something in her hand

-"here, I've developed them" said Kurenai handing the picture of her to Kakashi

-"thanks Kurenai, you look beautiful in this picture, as always"

-"thank you Kakashi, you don't look bad either" said Kurenai holding up his picture

-"show me that" said Kakashi as he grabbed the picture from her hand

-"it's terrible, you better burn this picture" said Kakashi

-"what are you talking about! You look so hot" replied Kurenai

-"I would've looked better with a mask" said Kakashi putting the picture in his pocket

-"hey what are you doing?" asked Kurenai

-"nobody will see this pic" answered Kakashi

-"whatever, I have a copy" replied Kurenai giggling

-"what?!!!!"

-"I have a copy, oww don't worry I won't show your handsome face to anyone" said Kurenai with a chuckle

-"you're unbelievable" said Kakashi sighing as he handed over the picture to Kurenai

-"goodnight Kakashi" said Kurenai as she kissed Kakashi's cheek

-"goodnight beautiful" replied Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is it for today, I'll update very soon, I'm not sure if I'll decide to move the story to M rating and write a lemon, there might or might not be lemon later on, well write in reviews what would you like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is up, hope you'll like this one, and as usual thanks for your reviews, as for Shinji, yup he's a psycho, how big psycho?! Will he hurt Kurenai or Kakashi in any way? I don't know (ok I do know but I won't tell you :P) maybe yes, maybe not, you'll have to read to find out

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two days passed and Kurenai was looking forward for her date with Kakashi, it was already afternoon and knowing that to pick up something to wear will take a lot of time, she decided to check out her closet _"what would be good?" _she thought to herself searching through her clothes, she finally decided to wear a black skirt that was ending right above her knees, and a sleeveless red Japanese-styled shirt, she looked at the watch it was 5:30 "_I'll take a shower" _she headed towards the bathroom and got out after 30 minutes, as she got out from the bathroom she heard the phone ringing, she went to the living room wrapped in a towel and answered it

-"hello"

-"good afternoon Kurenai-san" Shinji's voice greeted

-"good afternoon Shinji-san" replied Kurenai

-"I need you in the workshop right now"

-"but I have plans for today"

-"it's very important, and it can't wait" said Shinji

-"for how long?" asked Kurenai

-"I don't know, but sooner you come, sooner we will finish" answered Shinji

-"can we just delay it for tomorrow?"

-"defiantly not, I'm waiting at the workshop, come as soon as I can" replied Shinji before hanging up the phone, Kurenai sighed and didn't know what to do, it was only one hour left before Kakashi would pick her up "_I'll try to finish my work there in less than an hour, I hope I can make it_" she thought to herself as she made her way to the bedroom and got dressed.

Meanwhile Kakashi was looking for something to wear, he opened his closet and looked inside, ninja outfit, and couple of pans and shirts "_man I really have to go shopping someday"_ he thought to himself, he then took out his only pair of black jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket "_I should take a shower" _thought Kakashi as he made his way to the bathroom, before he could enter the bathroom the phone rang, so he went to answer it

-"hello" said Kakashi in a lazy tone

-"hey Kakashi" greeted Kurenai

-"oh hey beautiful, what's up?!"

-"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have some work that just came up, so don't pick me up, we'll meet in the place, where do you plan to go?" asked Kurenai

-"to Yuzu restaurant" replied Kakashi

-"then I'll meet you there"

-"Kurenai if it's something important we can cancel the date"

-"no, no it's not a big deal, I might be a little late though"

-"ok see ya later then"

-"see you, bye" said Kurenai before hanging up the phone, Kurenai grabbed a black fitting jacket and went to the workshop while Kakashi went to have his shower.

Kurenai arrived at the shop at about 6:20, Shinji was already there doing paperwork in his office, kurenai knocked and entered inside

-"oh you finally came, Kurenai-san" greeted Shinji from behind the desk "take a seat I have something important to tell you" he said pointing at the chair

-"so what is so important that it can't wait?" asked Kurenai as she sat on the chair

-"I'm opening a boutique" answered Shinji

-"oh really, that's great, when?"

-"tomorrow, so we have a lot of work to do today, first I'll show you the place, and then we'll organize and tide up things there" replied Shinji as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the boutique with Kurenai following him.

Kakashi looked at the watch which said 6:55 "_although she said that she'll be late I should go, I don't have anything to do anyway" _he thought to himself as he made his way to the door, he grabbed his keys and got out heading towards the restaurant, as he got there it was already 7:00, he entered inside and went to the reception desk "a reservation for Hatake" said Kakashi to the man behind the desk, the man stood and took him to his table, Kakashi sat on the chair as a waitress came to take his order

-"your order please!" the woman said politely

-"thank you, but I'm waiting for someone, so I'll order later" Kakashi replied

-"maybe something to drink then?" the waitress asked

-"you can bring me a glass of water" replied Kakashi, the waitress nodded and brought a glass of water to Kakashi as he waited for Kurenai to show up

Kurenai was busy with tiding up the clothes in the boutique, she looked at her watch, it was already 7:10 "_I have to speed up" _she thought to herself, Shinji came in with a big box full of clothes, he putted it down on the table where Kurenai was working

-"what's this?" Kurenai asked

-"open it" Shinji said with a smirk, as soon as Kurenai opened the box her eyes flashed in surprise

-"these are-" she said in a surprised tone

-"your designs" replied Shinji

-"oh my god I can't believe it" said Kurenai as she gave him a small hug and quickly pulled away eyeing the clothes

-"believe it, these are your first designed clothes, and we're going to sell them here, and of course I expect from you to work in this boutique" replied Shinji

-"thank you Shinji-san"

-"no need to thank me, you worked for this" replied Shinji and both he and Kurenai returned to do their works.

Kurenai finished tiding up all the clothes and looked at her watch, It was 7:30 _"I'm so late, I have to go" _she thought to herself

-"Shinji-san can I go now?" Kurenai asked

-"we still have a little work" replied Shinji

-"but it's important"

-"do you have a mission, because I thought that you told me that you're free for today"

-"no, I have a date, and I'm already late" replied Kurenai as she wore her jacket getting ready to leave

-"who's the lucky guy" Shinji asked although he knew very well who he was

-"Kakashi, you've met him before" replied Kurenai smiling

-"oh yeah, I did, well have fun then" replied Shinji lying as he thought "_a date heh, I don't think he'll wait for you for too long, and that will work for me just fine!!"_

Kurenai just made her way to the door when Shinji spoke up

-"I almost forgot we have some paperwork, and you have to sign some papers"

-"can I do it tomorrow?" asked Kurenai

-"no, it have to be done today, tomorrow is the opening of the boutique and you'll have to be here as well" replied Shinji, Kurenai just sighed as she made her way to the desk

Kakashi was still waiting for Kurenai in the restaurant, he looked at the watch which said 7:40 _"maybe she thinks that I'll be late, that's why she's delaying" _

Kurenai was signing papers and other stuff, as she continued to look at her watch after each five minutes, Shinji was trying to slow everything on purpose, but Kurenai didn't noticed that

-"and here is the last one, and you can go" said Shinji handing the piece of paper over to Kurenai, Kurenai quickly signed the paper and stood up from the desk

-"oh and don't forget to come tomorrow, we're opening at 5:00 pm" said Shinji

-"if I'll not have any mission I'll come, bye" replied Kurenai and quickly turned towards the door and got out

Kakashi was so bored "_too bad that I've forgot to bring with me my Icha-Icha book" _he thought to himself, he looked at the watch again, it was 8:05 _"who I'm trying to kid, she'll not come"_ thought Kakashi as he stood up leaving some money on the table and got out from the restaurant.

He was walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets as he heard Kurenai's voice from behind

-"Kakashi wait!!" yelled Kurenai, but Kakashi just continued walking and didn't turn around, Kurenai finally managed to catch up with him

-"Kakashi I'm sorry" said Kurenai to Kakashi who didn't look at her and just continued walking not saying anything

-"Kakashi look at me please!"

-"if you didn't want to have a date, you just could canceled it, and not made me wait for you for one hour like an idiot" Kakashi said in a lazy tone still walking and not looking at Kurenai, Kurenai stepped in the front oh him forcing him to stop walking

-"I didn't want to cancel it because I was looking forward for this date" replied Kurenai looking at Kakashi who was still looking away "I'm sorry, I'm truly, sincerely, deeply sorry"

Kakashi finally looked at her "you actually saved me a lot of money, this restaurant is so expensive" he said with a chuckle

-"so you're not mad at me" asked Kurenai

-"I can't be mad at you, you just missed the dinner, the date is not over yet, I still have other plans for tonight" Kakashi said as he took his hand out of his pockets and held Kurenai's hands

-"I'm sorry" said Kurenai in a low tone

-"it's ok, I'm always being late, so now I know how it is to wait for someone" replied Kakashi "now let's go" he said grabbing Kurenai's hand

Kakashi took Kurenai to his house

-"Kakashi you said that you still have plans for tonight" said Kurenai confused

-"I did, we still haven't ate anything right" replied Kakashi with a smirk as he took off his jacket and his mask and headed to the kitchen

-"yeah, but I thought that we'll go to a restaurant"

-"well that was the plan in the beginning, but you didn't show up there, so…" said Kakashi searching for something in the fridge

-"so what?" asked Kurenai

-"we'll eat here" answered Kakashi as he took out a chicken and some vegetables from the fridge

-"but these are still crude" said Kurenai

-"I know, I will cook it" replied Kakashi putting the stuff on the table

-"you will what?!" Kurenai asked confused

-"cook! With your help of course, why are you standing like this, come here and help me out with this" replied Kakashi, Kurenai smiled at Kakashi and went to help him, Kakashi of course made everything wrong so Kurenai had to correct everything, when they finished cooking Kakashi had flour and tomato paste all over his face, Kurenai couldn't help but to laugh at him

-"what's so funny?" he asked her rising his eyebrows

-"look at yourself!! You have flour and tomato paste on your face" she replied laughing

-"well I'm not the only one" said Kakashi with a grin on his face, Kurenai stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi who was holding a bag of flour in his hand

-"Kakashi you're not going to do that" said Kurenai as she took one step back

-"do what?" asked Kakashi in a playful tone as he took one step forward towards Kurenai

-"do what I think you're going to do" answered Kurenai taking another step back, Kakashi quickly grabbed Kurenai's wrist preventing her from escaping and splashed the rest of the remaining flour on her face

-"now you're dirty too" said Kakashi laughing

-"that's a war" replied Kurenai as she took a glass of water that was on the table and splashed it on Kakashi

-"now you're dirty and wet" said Kurenai giggling

-"that wasn't nice" replied Kakashi in a playful tone as he put his hands on Kurenai's waist pulling her closer to him into a passionate kiss

-"dinner's ready, now take out some plates and prepare the table will you" said Kurenai after they broke the kiss, Kakashi nodded and took out everything that was needed for eating the dinner and putted them on the table, Kurenai cleaned herself from the flour that Kakashi splashed over her, and as well did Kakashi, after they had the dinner, they washed the dishes together and went to the living room, Kakashi turned on some slow music to set the mood

-"may I have this dance?" said Kakashi bowing in the front of Kurenai, Kurenai nodded as Kakashi gently took her hand pulling her closer to him and started dancing, he put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they looked into each others eyes placing their faces close to one another, Kakashi gently touched her cheeks with the tip of his nose, then slowly moved to her lips embracing them in a long soft kiss, Kurenai gently rubbed the back of his neck running her fingers through his hair as they both got lost in their emotions, after about what seemed to be eternity they broke the kiss and backed out looking into each other eyes again, Kurenai gave him one last slow soft kiss and then rested her head on his shoulder as they continued dancing

-"I have something for you" said Kakashi as he pulled away from Kurenai, he took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Kurenai

-"this is so beautiful" said Kurenai opening the little box, inside the box there was a silver necklace with a little angel looped on the silver chain

-"you like it?" asked Kakashi looking at Kurenai who was eyeing the beautiful necklace

-"are you kidding, I love it, thank you, but you shouldn't hav-" Kurenai was cut off by Kakashi

-"don't say anything, I'm glad you like it" replied Kakashi as he took the necklace from her hand, he stood behind her and gently moved her hair and placed the necklace around her neck, Kurenai turned back to Kakashi and gave him a soft kiss and embraced him in a hug

-"wanna watch some movies?" asked Kakashi as he pulled away

-"why not" replied Kurenai as Kakashi grabbed her hand and dragged her to the sofa, Kakashi turned on the TV and searched through the channels for a good movie

-"I love this movie" said Kakashi as he leaned back on the sofa to watch

-"but it's an action movie" replied Kurenai

-"so what?" asked Kakashi staring at the TV

-"I wanna watch a romance" answered Kurenai grabbing the remote from Kakashi's hand and turned on another movie

-"I'm not gonna watch a romance" said Kakashi as he took the remote back and changed the channel to the action movie

-"I'm not going to watch an action movie on a date" replied Kurenai grabbing the remote again from his hand changing the channel, they have been like that for about 10 minutes and finally decided to watch a comedy, Kakashi laid back on the sofa with Kurenai resting her head on his chest as they watched the movie and eventually fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for reading, write reviews, thanks!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Kurenai woke up as the sunrays stroke her face, she slowly opened her eyes realizing that she's wrapped around Kakashi resting her head on his chest, she looked up to see that Kakashi was still asleep "_he looks so peaceful" _she thought the herself smiling and gently kissing his cheek, she then gave him soft kisses across his cheek until she reached his lips kissing them gently, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see Kurenai lying on him

-"morning beautiful" said Kakashi in a low tone smiling at Kurenai as he grabbed her hand looping his fingers around hers

-"morning" replied Kurenai smiling back at Kakashi

-"you're still here?" asked Kakashi rubbing Kurenai's hair

-"I must've fall asleep last night as we watched the movie" answered Kurenai

-"we should start watching more movies together then" said Kakashi kissing Kurena's forehead "I'll make breakfast" whispered Kakashi in her ear as he kissed her earlobe

-"good idea" replied Kurenai, she slowly got up and stood to her feet

Kakashi sat on the couch stretching his arms over his head "my back! I have to buy a more comfortable couch" he grumbled rubbing his back

Kurenai giggled looking down at Kakashi "umm can I have a shower?" she asked

-"sure, I'll give you a clean towel" answered Kakashi as he stood from the couch "do you want some other clothes?" he asked her

-"it would be great, couz I have to iron these, they look like if a cow chewed them" she replied with a smile, Kakashi made his way to his bedroom while Kurenai waited for him in the living room, he grabbed a white t-shirt and black shorts, he then searched for a clean towel and as he found it, he went back to Kurenai

-"I couldn't find anything else" said Kakashi handing the clothes to Kurenai

-"they will do just fine" replied Kurenai

-"and here is the towel" said Kakashi handing the towel, Kurenai took it and went to the bathroom as Kakashi went to change his clothes for something more comfortable.

After he got changed, he headed to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast, he took out whatever was in the fridge and placed it on the table and started making the breakfast.

Kurenai had a quick shower and after she finished she wore the clothes she got from Kakashi, the t-shirt as well as the shorts were too big, but not so big to fall down, she got out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, she could smell the eggs and bacon being fried, she snuggled up behind him hugging him and kissing his neck, Kakashi looked over his shoulder on her smiling, she smiled back and then took a seat on the table, she rested her chin on her hands and watched him making breakfast, she just kept gazing him, the sunlight entering through the window falling down on him made her just want to watch him as she got lost in her thoughts

_"I was afraid to love again, afraid from the pain of loosing someone important, but you've touched my heart, and showed my the meaning of true love, they say that love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it, whenever you look at me, whenever you hold me or kiss me I can feel love inside me, I never thought that I can love someone so much as I love you, I guess life is unpredictable, I'm so, so lucky to have you touch me with your hands or to even glance my way, I really don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, you're tacking my breath away just by looking at me, I adore you, I love you, there's really something special about you which I can't describe, I love all the little things about you, the way you talk, the way you walk, your crazy silver hair that stick up in every direction, your eyes, your beautiful smile, your incredible body, I'm getting chills just from thinking bout it, you're just perfect, you make me so happy, you can't even imagine how much joy I receive just from being able to see a smile in your eyes, you're like a ray of sun that light up the darkness in my life, you gave new meaning to my life and I could never thank you enough for that!" _

-"what are you looking at?" asked Kakashi with a smirk making Kurenai came back to reality as he put a plate in the front of her

-"nothing, what's your favorite dessert?" asked Kurenai smiling at Kakashi

-"my favorite dessert…..umm….I think it's cheese cake, why?"

-"just asking" replied Kurenai as she started to eat the breakfast, Kakashi sat at the opposite side of the table and ate his breakfast as well gazing Kurenai all the time, he loved her being around, he wondered how it would be to wake up everyday with her laying next to him, to have her close to him every night as he falls asleep, he observed her as he got lost in his thoughts

"_every time I look at you, my heart flutter and starts to beat faster, you've changed my whole life, and made me a better person, I'm so in love with you, and it's just keeps getting better, I love your eyes, your smile, your kisses, your touch, your beauty, your elegance, your innocence, I love everything about you, and I can't help but to look at you all the time, your laughter puts a smile on my face right away, making me feel so happy, I would like to wake up everyday to your beautiful face, watching you fall asleep next to me, you just walked out of my dreams, you're everything good in my life, you don't even know how very special you are, I still can't believe that you're mine" _

-"stop staring at me, you make me blush" said Kurenai slightly blushing, her voice woke Kakashi up from his thoughts

-"but you're so cute when you blush" replied Kakashi smiling at Kurenai

-"thank you for the nice breakfast, I'll better get dressed" said Kurenai as she stood from the table and made her way to his bedroom to iron her clothes, Kakashi quickly finished eating his breakfast, and then washed the dishes.

-"I'll be going now Kakashi" said Kurenai

-"so soon?" asked Kakashi

-"I've stayed long enough don't you think!" replied Kurenai

-"I haven't noticed" said Kakashi with a grin on his face as he gently putted his hands on Kurenai's waist embracing her in a soft kiss

-"by the way, today is the opening of Shinji's boutique, I'll work there in my free time, so I hope you'll come by today" said Kurenai

-"maybe" replied Kakashi leaning in for another kiss, he pressed his lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss

-"have a nice day" said Kurenai as she pulled away

-"see ya later" replied Kakashi walking Kurenai to the door

-"bye" said Kurenai kissing Kakashi's cheek and made her way to her house.

_**2 weeks later**_

The boutique was a big success such as Shinji expected, the work was going great, and Kurenai kept on designing new clothes.

It was a sunny afternoon, and since Kurenai completed her mission, she went as usual to the boutique

-"nice to see you Kurenai-san" greeted Shinji as Kurenai entered the boutique

-"good afternoon Shinji-san" replied Kurenai

-"I've got new fabric samples, I've putted them on your desk in the atelier" said Shinji

-"that's great, I was waiting for them, if you don't need me here, I'll go to check on the samples" asked Kurenai

-"no, go ahead" answered Shinji

Kurenai went to the atelier that was in the back of the boutique, and started her work, while Shinji stayed in the boutique, after about an hour a postman entered the boutique with a bouquet of red tulips

-"a delivery for Kurenai Yuhi" said the man

-"she's busy now, but I can give it to her" replied Shinji

-"that's great, please sign here then" said the man handing a piece of paper to Shinji to sign it, Shinji signed the paper and took the bouquet from the man

-"have a nice day" said the man as he got out from the boutique

Shinji eyed the bouquet very carefully, he spotted a note attached to it, he reached to it and before opening it he looked around to make sure that Kureani is still in the atelier working

_**Meet me at the river tonight at 8**_

_**Love, Kakashi **_

-"trying to be romantic heh! Poor you because I think that Kurenai have other plans" said Shinji in an evil low tone tearing the note to little pieces, he grabbed the bouquet and headed towards the atelier

-"do you have a second?" asked Shinji as he entered the atelier

-"yeah, what is it?" asked Kurenai while flipping the papers of her new designs in her hands scanning them carefully

-"a little something for you, a present for your success" answered Shinji handing the bouquet to Kurenai

-"ow tulips, thank you, I love tulips" replied Kurenai

-"you're welcome, by the way are you free tonight?" asked Shinji

-"I guess, why?" answered Kurenai

-"I have to discuss with you the new designs" replied Shinji

-"I've finished my work here, so we can discuss them now"

-"yeah, but I've left the files at home, can you come to my house at 8?" asked Shinji

-"I'm not sure"

-"come on, Haruka will be happy to see you"

Kurenai was silent for awhile then she spoke "ok, but I'm coming just for Haruka"

-"that's great, if you're done here you can go, I'll see you later" said Shinji

-"ok, see ya" replied Kurenai, she grabbed her stuff and got out from the boutique

Outside the boutique there was a woman who seemed to search for somebody, she carefully scanned the boutique from outside "_that's Shinji"_ she said to herself, she saw Kurenai coming out from the boutique, as Kurenai got out the woman went towards her

-"excuse me miss, can I talk to you for a minute?" the woman asked politely

-"sure" replied Kurenai

-"do you know Shinji Kurosawa?" the woman asked

-"yes, I do" answered Kurenai

-"have you seen a little girl with him?"

-"you mean his daughter?!"

-"so Haruka is here too" the woman said happily

-"you know Haruka?" Kurenai asked the woman

-"I'm her mother, I haven't seen Haruka for awhile, when I heard that Shinji opened a boutique here, I though that Haruka must be here as well" answered the woman

-"are you his wife?"

-"not any more, we're divorced" replied the woman, she looked at the boutique to see that Shinji was going out "don't tell to Shinji that I've asked you about Haruka, can we meet tomorrow, or at least give me your number?" the woman said very quickly in a nervous tone

-"is everything ok?" asked Kurenai looking at the terrified woman

-"I'm ok, please I need to talk to you?" answered the woman looking at Shinji who was getting closer to the door of the boutique

-"how about you'll step by tomorrow to the boutique I work here in the afternoons"

-"no, no Shinji cannot see me"

-"I see, so meet me at the cafeteria at the end of this street at noon"

-"thank you so much, goodbye" said the woman and quickly ran away as Shinji got out from the boutique

-"you're still here?" he asked Kurenai

-"I'm going off, I was just…..making sure I haven't forgot anything" replied Kurenai and walked away towards her house

It was already 8 o'clock and Kurenai went to Shinji's house to discuss the designs, she was pretty confused about the woman earlier "_why she was so scared?" _she thought to herself as she arrived at Shinji's house, she knocked at the door, and it didn't take long for someone to open it, as the door opened she saw Haruka in the door smiling

-"good evening Kurenai-san, nice to see you again, please come in" the girl greeted

-"good evening Haruka-chan, is your dad at home?" asked Kurenai as she got inside

-"yeah, he's making a dinner, do you want to see my dolls?" asked the girl

-"yeah, but first let me say hi to your dad ok" answered Kurenai

-"good evening Kurenai-san, make your self at home until the dinner is ready" yelled Shinji from the kitchen

-"I thought we were just going to discuss the designs" replied Kurenai

-"of course we do, but not with empty stomachs right"

-"don't trouble yourself Shinji-san" said Kurenai standing in the front of the kitchen

-"it's not a trouble at all" replied Shinji smiling at Kurenai

-"come on I'll show you my room" said Haruka grabbing Kurenai's hand, Kurenai went with her to her room and played with her until Shinji called them for dinner, the three of them sat on the table and had the dinner while Haruka got talkative and talked about her school, hobbies and other stuff

Meanwhile Kakashi was waiting for Kurenai at the river, it was already 8:45 and Kurenai didn't show up yet "_where is she?" _he thought to himself as he looked around, he waited for her for another 15 minutes, but when she didn't show up he decided to go home

Kurenai and Shinji finished discussing the designs at 9:30

-"done, I'll be going" said Kurenai as she stood from the desk and went towards the door

-"why can't you stay?" asked Haruka

-"couz I have to go home now, I'll see you some other time goodnight" answered Kurenai smiling at the girl

-"I'll walk you home, it's kinda late" said Shinji

-"It's ok, I can take care of myself" replied Kurenai

-"I have no doubt about that, but I've dragged you here for so long, so it's my responsibility to walk you home"

-"you'll leave Haruka alone?" asked Kurenai looking at Haruka

-"I'm a big girl and I'm not afraid to be alone, and dad always says to not open the door to anyone when I'm alone" said Haruka in a confident tone

-"you're a very clever girl" replied Kurenai "let's go then" she added as she got out and walked towards her home with Shinji

Kakashi was so pissed off _"lately Kurenai is always late, and today she even didn't bothered to show up"_ he thought to himself while flipping the pages of his book "_what if something happened to her, I'll better call her" _Kakashi grabbed the phone and dialed her number, but no one answered, Kakashi got worried so he grabbed his keys and got out from his house

As he got to Kurenai's house, he spotted Kurenai and Shinji talking at the front door, he got closer to them as he hided in the bushes so they will not notice him

-"thank you for walking me home" said Kurenai

-"you're welcome, it was nice to guest you in my house" replied Shinji

_"where did he say?!!!!!!!" _Kakashi said in his mind as he felt blood rushing through his face

-"goodnight" said Kurenai smiling at Shinji

-"goodnight" replied Shinji as he kissed her cheek and walked away

_"I can't believe it, while I was waiting for her she was with this asshole in his house, what she was doing there?" _thought Kakashi feeling angry and jealous, at the first he wanted to talk to her, but then decided to go home

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 13!! This was long, it took me 5 pages on word, well hope you gonna like it, and as usual don't forget to review, bye ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Kurenai as usual made her way the training filed, she hasn't seen Kakashi for two days, so she hoped that maybe he will be there training with his team as well, when she got there her team greeted her with excitement to start the training, she looked around to see if Kakashi was there but he was nowhere to be seen "_probably a mission"_ she thought to herself as she and her team begun to train, it was nearly noon, so Kurenai quickly finished her training and headed to the cafeteria to meet with that woman from yesterday, as she entered inside she saw that the woman was already there waiting for her

-"hello" said Kurenai as she took her seat

-"hello, I'm glad you came" replied the woman very politely

-"so what you wanted to talk about?" asked Kurenai

-"first I want to introduce my self, my name is Aiko Asakura"

-"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, nice to meet you"

-"nice to meet you too, can you do me a big favor"

-"sure, what is it?"

-"but first I want to tell you about me and Shinji"

-"so.."

"well, I don't know where to start…..we were married for about 8 years, we were very happy, I don't want to drag you in the details, but after all these years, things just doesn't seemed to be right, so we've decided to split up, the only problem was Haruka, after the divorce Shinji doesn't allow me to see my daughter at all, I finally managed to find him, and I have one wish for you" said the woman

-"you want me to talk to Shinji about that"

-"no, I just want to see my daughter, Shinji doesn't has to know about it"

-"meet me here today at 3" replied Kurenai with a smile

-"god bless you, thank you so much" said the woman happily

-"a child should not be separated from its mother"

-"thank you"

-"you're welcome, well I have to go" said Kurenai as she stood from the chair and got out from the cafeteria.

As she got out she saw Kakashi walking by reading his book

-"Hi there" she waved to him but he just passed by as if she wasn't there, Kurenai ran towards him trying to catch his steps "hey, I haven't seen you the past two days, I've missed you" she said smiling looking at Kakashi who didn't give her any attention and just continued walking "Kakashi is everything ok?" she asked confused but she didn't get any replay, she stepped in the front of him and putted her hand on his book lowering it down so she could see his face

-"what's wrong?" she asked him

-"ask Shinji" he replied in his usual lazy tone

-"Shinji! What he has to do with-" she was cut off by Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke "_where did he go?"_ she thought to herself as she stood in the street confused _"I'll talk to him later, now I have to speak to Haruka and bring her here" _she said to herself making her way to Shinji's house

On her way there, she stepped by Anko's to have a chat and to kill some time before going to bring Haruka, after that she went to Shinji's house and knocked at the door, the door opened and she saw Haruaks' nanny at the door

-"hello, Haruka is at home?" Kurenai asked the woman

-"yes, but who are you?" asked the woman politely

-"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, and I'm a friend of Shinji-san, I'm here to pick up Haruka" answered Kurenai

-"Kurosawa-san didn't tell me that someone will come to pick her up, I hope you understand, but I can't let you take her"

-"I'm sure that Shinji-san would not mind"

-"I'll have to call him first, come in" said the woman as Kurenai entered inside

-"KURENAI-SAN" Haruka happily greeted

-"hey Haruka-chan, wanna hang out with me today?"

-"sure! What we're gonna do?" asked Haruka

-"it's a surprise"

-"Kurenai-san, I've called Kurosawa-san and he said that he doesn't mind, you can take Haruka out" said the nanny after she hung up the phone

-"YAY!" Haruka jumped in happiness

-"so let's go" said Kurenai grabbing Haruka's hand and headed towards the cafeteria

Kurenai entered the cafeteria holding Haruka's hand, Aiko was already there

-"Haruka!" Aiko said as she saw Haruka entering with Kurenai

-"MOMMY!!!!" the little girl yelled happily running towards her mother giving her a big hug

-"Haruka! My little angel" Aiko said happily hugging and kissing her daughter

-"mommy, I've missed you so much"

-"I've missed you too, you've grown so big" Aiko said eyeing her little girl, she then turned to Kurenai "thank you so much" she said happily with tears in her eyes

-"you're welcome, I'll leave you too alone, I'll be back after an hour" replied Kurenai smiling

-"thank you Kurenai-san" said Haruka happily, Kurenai waved them goodbye and got out from the cafeteria "_I'll go to see Kakashi" _she thought to herself as she made her way towards his house.

After she arrived at Kakashi's house, she knocked a couple of times, but no one answered "_I wonder where he is?" _she thought to herself, she then decided to have a walk, as she passed the Ichiraku ramen restaurant she saw that Naruto was there "_maybe he knows where Kakashi is?" _she thought as she entered inside

-"hey Naruto" greeted Kurenai

-"oh hi Kurenai-sensei" greeted Naruto with mouth full of noodles

-"have you seen Kakashi?" she asked

-"I haven't seen him after the morning training" answered Naruto after he swallowed the noodles

-"do you know where I could find him?"

-"he's always hanging out with you" replied Naruto

-"so you don't know where he is"

-"not a clue, try asking Gai-sensei" suggested Naruto drinking the ramen soup

-"thanks" said Kurenai as she walked out from the restaurant

Kurenai made her way to the training field, because she knew that Gai will be there as always

-"hi Gai"

-"oh hi Kurenai, where is your other half" said Gai with a grin on his face

-"I was going to ask you the same thing, have you seen him?" she asked

-"yes, we had a sparring match, but I lost, that's why I'm here to do 5000 push ups"

-"I didn't find him at home, do you know where I can find him?"

-"maybe he's somewhere near the memorial stone"

-"why I didn't think about that! Thanks Gai" replied Kurenai disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai arrived at the memorial stone, she looked around and saw Kakashi standing there gazing the stone, she stood silent for a while watching Kakashi from behind

-"Kakashi" she said as she came next to him

-"……………" Kakashi just looked at her from the corner of his eye not saying anything

-"are you mad at me or something?"

-"……………"

-"is something bothering you?"

-"do you actually care?" he replied still gazing the stone

-"of course I do, what's wrong?"

-"where were you yesterday? Oh wait don't answer that, you were at Shinji's" replied Kakashi not looking at Kurenai at all

-"yes, yesterday I went to Shinji's house to discuss the new designs, what's wrong in that?"

-"the fact that I was waiting for you to show up at the river"

-"what are you talking about?"

-"don't act like if you don't know"

-"I really don't know what are you talking about"

-"I've sent you a note yesterday"

-"which note? I didn't get anything"

-"the one with the bouquet"

-"I didn't get any bouquet from you"

-"you've forgot already"

-"no, I really didn't get any bouquet, well if you don't count the one Shinji gave me"

-"it's always about Shinji" Kakashi muttered in a low tone

-"what do you mean?"

-"leave me alone"

-"Kakashi"

-"I don't want to see you right now" said Kakashi keeping his gaze at the stone, a silent went between the two, Kurenai felt her eyes going wet as she turned back and walked away, Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Kurenai then back at the stone, he stood there for awhile, then decided to practice some tai-jutsu so he could let go of things and make him feel better.

Kurenai made her way to the cafeteria to pick up Haruka, the girl went very sad when she had to leave, she was so attached to her mother, and saying goodbye was hard thing for both her and Aiko, Aiko kneeled down to hug Aiko when Shinji came in

-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled grabbing Haruka from her wrist and sharply pulling her away from her mother

-"daddy please don't yell" said Haruka in a low tone, Aiko just stood in fear, her throat went dry as she tried to find enough courage in her to speak up

-"Shinji-san you're hurting Haruka" said Kurenai as she grabbed Haruka towards herself away from Shinji

-"how could you, I've trusted you" Shinji growled at Kurenai in angry tone

-"don't make a scene, I'm the one who asked Kurenai to bring Haruka" said Aiko in a low tone

-"I'll deal with you later" he said looking at Aiko "and why you're not in the boutique where you suppose to be" he added looking at Kurenai

-"don't talk to me like that, how could you forbid Haruka from seeing her own mother" replied Kurenai

-"it's none of your business" said Shinji in angry tone "let's go Haruka" he said grabbing the little girl "and you go and check the new fabrics in the atelier" he muttered looking at Kurenai and walked out from the cafeteria

-"I'm sorry to make you go through all of this Kurenai-san" Aiko apologized looking at the floor

-"it's ok, I'll better go now" replied Kurenai and went to the boutique

-"good afternoon Kurenai-san" greeted Miku her assistant in the boutique, Miku was a very kind and shy person, she was about 24 years old, and she was helping Kurenai out with the designs and with organizing and tiding up the boutique

-"good afternoon Miku-chan" said Kurenai in a low tone

-"is everything ok? You seem to be blue today"

-"don't ask, by the way I wanted to ask you, did anyone bring yesterday a bouquet of flowers?" asked Kurenai

Miku thought for a while "ummm…..a post men came with a bouquet of red tulips, I heard him saying 'a delivery for Kurenai Yuhi' but Shinji-san claimed the delivery and signed"

-"no one came after him?"

-"nope"

-"I see, well thank you Miku, I'm in the atelier if you'll need anything" said Kurenai as she made her way to the atelier

After about an hour Shinji came in to the atelier

-"I'm sorry about earlier" he said in a low tone rubbing his head

-"why you don't allow Haruka to see her mother?"

-"I don't want to talk about it"

-"why?"

-"Aiko once tried to kidnap Haruka, I can't trust her anymore"

-"I'm sure that if you'll let her see Haruka more often, she'll not try to do something like that"

-"maybe you're right, I'll think about it"

-"you really should" replied Kurenai going back to her work "oh and by the way" she lifted her head up from the papers and spoke "I'll take the rest of the week off"

-"is something wrong?"

-"I just have some things I have to take care of"

-"ok, I'm in my office if you'll need me" he said heading towards his office, Kurenai finished her work and got out from the boutique

Meanwhile Aiko was at home crying on the floor, with blood all over her face

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Aiko came straight to her house after the incident in the cafeteria, after about 30 minutes she heard a knock on the door, as she opened the door fear stroke her, it was Shinji "I found you" he said in angry tone punching her in the face making her fall to the ground "I've told you before to not come close to Haruka" he growled at Aiko sharply grabbing her hair and pulling her up slapping her face again "please don't" she yelled in fear as tears flew down her cheeks, she could feel the warm blood on her face mixing with her own tears "not again" she thought to herself remembering the times Shinji hit her "I just wanted to see my own daughter, please I beg you, don't take her away from me" she begged on the floor, "if I'll ever see you near Haruka again, next time I'll kill you for sure, and don't say anything to Kurenai, you'll not stop me from making my new family understood" Shinji said in angry tone as he got out shutting the door behind him._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Aiko slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom, she looked at her refection in the mirror "_I'm useless" _she thought to herself as she opened the water tap and washed her face, after she cleaned the wounds she went to the kitchen and made some coffee, she sat on the kitchen table watching the steam rising up from the cup "_next time I'll kill you for sure" _Shinji's words begun to ring in her mind, tears falling down her cheeks at the thought that she'll not be able to see her daughter again, then another thought stroke her mind "_what did he mean by 'you'll not stop me from making my new family' is he going to do something to Kurenai-san? I have to warn her, but what if he'll find out and kill me, what I should do? What if he'll do something to Haruka? No, he won't dare to touch her, whatever a psycho he is he loves her too much, maybe I'm just over reacting but if I'll try to talk to Kurenai-san, he'll kill me, I'm sure he will, god help me please!"._

_**At Shinji's house**_

-"I'm sorry Haruka that I yelled at you earlier" Shinji said in a low tone apologizing to his little girl

-"so you're not mad at me?" Haruka asked innocently

-"no, I'm not, do you miss you mother?" he asked as he kneeled to face his daughter

-"a lot"

-"well would you like to have another mom?"

-"what do you mean daddy?"

-"you'll understand very soon, be patient" replied Shinji with a smirk

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 14, I know it sucks, but the next one will be batter I promise, thanks 4 your reviews *smile* 


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning, Kakashi woke up due to the singing of the birds outside, it was a beautiful and sunny day, he laid in his bed for awhile before standing up, he kept his gaze at the sealing thinking about Kurenai and about what happened "_am I over reacting" _he thought to himself as he remembered what Kurenai told him yesterday "_I can't be mad at her if she really didn't get the note, and that asshole Shinji! Ow how I hate this guy, I trust Kurenai but I just can't stand him looking at her, I have a bad feeling about this guy, well for now I'll just have to talk to Kurenai about it" _he then streched his arms over his head and got up, he looked at the watch rubbing his head "my my I'm so late, I'll better go before Tsunade-sama will kill me" he said in a lazy tone, after he went to the bathroom he got dressed and got out from his house skipping the breakfast and headed towards Hokage's office.

As he arrived there he knocked at the door to the office and entered

-"yo Tsunade-sa-" before he could finish he was cut off by Tsunade throwing an empty bottle of sake at him

-" KAKASHI! YOU'RE 30 MINUTES LATE" Tsunade growled at him in angry tone

-"calm down Tsunade-sama" said Shizune in a low tone

-"a black cat crossed my way so I ha-" replied Kakashi but once again was cut off by Tsunade

-"SHUT UP" she yelled at him

-"…um…so..what do you want from me?" asked Kakashi rubbing the back of his head

-"you have a S-rank mission, go and investigate the area near the waterfall, someone have spotted something strange out there, it could be an enemy" muttered Tsunade

-"are you sure, I don't think someone will be so stupid to be so near the village" replied Kakashi

-"don't argue with me, go and I don't want to see you here before the mission is complete" said Tsunade, Kakashi just nodded and got out

-"he's going to be very surprised" said Shizune with a smile

-"like hell" replied Tsunade with a big grin

Kakashi made his way to the waterfall "_and why I've skipped breakfast, I'm so hungry, I'll better finish this quickly and go back to eat some ramen" _he thought to himself all the road there, as he reached the waterfall he moved from bush to bush investigating the place, nothing unusual could caught his eyes, the place itself was amazing, green grass and flowers grew everywhere, the sunrays reflecting from the waterfall, the water slowly flowing down forming a small lake, Kakashi looked around very carefully, he didn't sensed anyone around "_no one is here, there must've been a misunderstanding, I should return and report this to Tsunade-sama" _he thought to himself, as he turned around something caught his attention, he moved forward and saw someone near the waterfall sitting on the grass, after he took a closer look he could clearly see who the person was "_that's Kurenai! What is she doing here?" _he thought as he got out from the bushes and got closer to Kurenai, she was sitting on a blanket wearing a red sleeveless short dress which perfectly matched her red eyes, the necklace he gave her was wrapped around her neck glowing and reflecting the sunrays, Kakashi couldn't help put to look at her "_she looks so beautiful" _he thought to himself eyeing the beauty in the front of him

-"hey handsome, care to join?!" Kurenai greeted

-"Kurenai, what are you doing here?" he asked confused

-"waiting for you" she replied with a smile

-"it's not safe here, Tsunade-sama just sent me to investigate this area, I'm suppose to find someone"

-"I know, and you just did" said Kurenai with a smirk

-"what do you mean?" Kakashi asked

-"I'm your target, the person you suppose to find was me" she replied with a wink as she stood to her feet grabbing Kakashi's hands "I'm sorry Kakashi that I didn't show up at the river, but I really didn't get the note"

Kakshi was silent for awhile "it's ok, I guess I just over reacted" he replied looking into her eyes

-"you're still mad at me?"

-"not any more"

-"hungry?" Kurenai asked as she returned to sit on the blanket and took out the basket she have brought with her

-"are you kidding! I'm staving" he said sitting next to her, Kakashi took off his mask, headband, shoes and his vest while Kurenai took out the food and drinks from the basket as they both, but mainly Kakashi started to eat, after they've finished eating the sandwiches, Kurenai took out a cake from the basket

-"Kakashi do you know what it is?" she asked him holding up the cake in her hands

-"oh my god, cheese cake!!" he answered happily as he reached for the cake, Kurenai just watched him with a smile as he ate piece after piece

-"this is the best cheese cake I have ever ate" he said after he swallowed the last piece

-"you liked it?" she asked him with a smile

-"yeah, did you make it yourself?"

-"yeah"

-"you'll definitely be a good wife someday" said Kakashi with a smirk, Kurenai felt her cheeks went thousand shades of red at Kakashi's last statement

-"baka" she said in a low tone looking away blushing, Kakashi gently lifted her chin up with his hand, he then leaned in pressing his lips against her in a slow soft kiss, he putted his hand on her cheek gently pulling her closer to him, he then ran his tongue along her lips pressing for entry, Kurenai automatically opened her mouth enjoying his tongue exploring her mouth, they brushed their tongues against each other as the kiss grew more passionate, Kurenai wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently laid her back on the blanket without breaking the kiss, he put one hand on the floor as a support to not squash her with his weight, while his other hand made it's way to her thigh rubbing it gently, Kurenai ran her fingers through his silver hair along the scalp from front to back all the way to his neck, they broke the kiss gasping for air as they looked into each other eyes, they gazed into each other for awhile "I love you" she whispered as she kissed his lower lip, "I love you too" replied Kakashi as he gently leaned his forehead against hers running his fingers through her hair's strands, he then gently kissed the tip of her nose, then moved back to her lips embracing them in a soft kiss, he then kissed the corner of her mouth and slowly moved down her jaw line, slowly making his way to her neck, he gently kissed and nibbled her neck here and there and then returned to her mouth giving her a slow passionate kiss while Kurenai wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her running her fingers through his hair along his neck and down his chest, Kakashi then pulled away and laid on his back next to her looping his fingers around hers "you're a great kisser" she whispered in his ear kissing his earlobe and got up to sit on the blanket, Kakashi just smirked at her as he got up and picked a flower that grew near the blanket and tucked it behind Kurenai's ear, he then laid back again resting his head on Kurenai's lap, she looked down at him smiling playing with his hair as she looped her fingers around his strands which made Kakashi a little sleepy

-"Kurenai, what are the things you like about me?" he asked her in a sleepy tone

-"the things I like about you, hmm…..let's see, you're smart, you care for your comrades and will do anything to protect them, you're always laid back and carefree, it's annoying sometimes, but I love it in you…..and you're so HOT"

-"how about the things you hate about me?"

-"definitely your stupid book" she chuckled "how about me, what do you like about me?"

-"I don't feel like telling you"

-"Kakashi!!!" she growled at him

-"ok, you're very concerned about your students, you're honest to the pain, too stubborn and too serious sometimes" he said with a grin

-"Kakashi you-"

-"that's what I like about you, but what I like the most is your pure heart, you're the sweetest person I've ever known, I love your beautiful smile which always lightness up my day, your eyes, your hair, the way you talk, I love every little thing about you"

-"what about the things you hate?"

-"nothing, I love you the way you are" he replied with a smile, Kurenai smiled back and leaned down kissing his forehead "Kurenai, I wanted to talk to you about Shinji" he said as he got up to sit

-"are you jealous about him?"

-"no, it's not that…..ok maybe I'm a little jealous, but I have my reasons"

-"you don't have to be jealous, we're just friends, nothing more"

-"maybe you think about him as a friend, but I'm sure that he doesn't"

-"what do you mean?"

-"I just don't like the way he looks at you, I don't trust him"

-"you're just over reacting, he's a very polite and decent man"

-"just think about it for awhile, he gave you the bouquet at the same day when I've sent you one"

-"so?"

-"what kind of flowers did he give you?"

-"red tulips"

-"exactly, the same one I've sent"

-"what are you trying to say?"

-"don't you get it, from all the flowers in the world, he chose red tulips, your favorite"

Kurenai was silent for a while as she remembered Miku's words _"ummm…..a post men came with a bouquet of red tulips, I heard him saying 'a delivery for Kurenai Yuhi' but Shinji-san claimed the delivery and signed"_ "this means that" Kurenai begun to speak but Kakashi cut her off

-"that he took the note and gave the bouquet I've sent to you claiming that it was from him" finished Kakashi

-"how I could be so stupid, I'll have to talk to him, but I'll do it later"

-"why not now?"

-"couz for the rest of the week I'm gonna hang out with you all the time, I've neglected you lately" Kurenai replied with a smirk

-"that suits me just fine"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you liked this chapter, Kurenai finally figured out what Shinji did, but will Shinji just leave it like this? Read to find out, things are going to get crazy in the next chapters.

Who would've guess that I'll write that much, I'm already thinking about another KakaKure fanfic, but I'll finish this one first, I really encourage you people to write more KakaKure fanfics, there are defiantly too little of these, I guess that KakaKure pairing is not so famous, look at me, I would never thought that I'll ever write something in my life, but I did, even though it's not so good.

Thanks for reading, I'm gonna update by the end of this week, and don't forget to review, thanks ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

For the rest of the week, Kurenai and Kakashi spent a lot of time together, which furiously annoyed Shinji, Kurenai tried to talk to Shinji about the incident with the flowers, but he just kept playing around trying to avoid this subject as much as he could, in the end he apologized and admitted that he didn't buy the flowers but he didn't see any note with them so he just decided that it would be nice if he'll give them to her as a gift from him since he was already going to bring her one, and it's just happened that the postmen brought the bouquet to the boutique, Kurenai accepted his apology and everything returned to normal. Shinji knew that he was walking on thin ice, so in order to make his plan work he became more formal with Kurenai, and at the same time he kept his eyes on Aiko to make sure she'll not ruin everything.

It was a normal Konoha afternoon, and Kurenai as usual was working in the boutique designing new stuff with Miku in the atelier

-"I saw a shop with good fabrics" said Miku

-"really! Where?" asked Kurenai

-"near the Yamanka flower shop"

-"so let's go there now, maybe we'll find something good"

-"ok" replied Miku, as she and Kurenai got out form the boutique.

Meanwhile Kakashi was walking down the street with his nose in his book, he was close to the boutique were Kurenai is working so he thought that he will step by, as he entered he saw Shinji flipping papers on the desk, Shinji looked up at to see who just came in "_jackass"_ he thought as he returned his gaze to the papers, "_asshole" _Kakashi thought to himself as he made his way inside

-"if you're looking for Kurenai she not here" said Shinji not looking at Kakashi

-"I'm not here for her" replied Kakashi in a lazy tone

-"what do you want Hatake?" Shinji asked in a cold tone

-"I'm just here to tell you something"

-"are you going to tell me to stay away from your girl" replied Shinji with sarcasm in his tone

-"nope, I'm just here to warn you"

-"excuse me?!" said Shinji looking at Kakashi

-"I'm pretty sure that you're up to do something, although I can't prove it, you better watch your back"

-"are you threatening me Hatake?!"

-"no, I'm just warning you, if you'll ever even try to do something to Kurenai, I swear…..I'll kill you with my bare hands"

-"I would never do anything to her, what makes you think that?"

-"I've said it before, I'm just warning you, have a nice day" replied Kakashi as he turned to the door "oh and by the way……stay away from my girl" he said before going out

_**2 weeks later**_

-"Shinji-sama, everything is ready" said a mysterious ninja bowing in the front of Shinji who was sitting behind his desk

-"excellent, for now I'll just send Haruka there, I'll join her soon, so keep an eye on her, I don't want her to get hurt, understand!"

-"yes sir"

-"I'm counting on you, don't mess up things"

-"don't worry Shinji-sama, everything will go as you wish"

-"good, now get out, and make sure no one will see you"

-"yes sir, understood" replied the ninja and disappeared in a puff of smoke

Shinji sat in his chair behind his desk with a smirk on his face as he thought "_I hope Kurenai will like the country of wind, now let's get it started" _

It was a big day for Kurenai, she couldn't believe what Shinji just told her, her first fashion show as he promised in the beginning will start in two days, this was more that just her dream come true, she was at home packing as she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and went to open the door

-"yo" greeted Kakashi at the door

-"hey, come in Kakashi" she greeted with a smile as Kakashi came in "have a seat, you'll drink something?"

-"no thanks" replied Kakashi as he sat on the couch "Anko told me that you're having a fashion show"

-"yeah, Shinji-san just told me the news, we're going tomorrow morning" replied Kurenai sitting next to Kakashi

-"for how long?"

-"just for three days, the show will be the day after tomorrow"

-"where?"

-"in the country of waves"

-"is that Shinji going too?"

-"Kakashi!"

-"I'm just asking"

-"yes, and Miku is going as well"

-"that's good"

-"hey why won't you go with me?"

-"what?"

-"I'm sure Tsunade-sama will let you go if you'll ask her"

-"I wish but I can't"

-"oh come on, it's only for three days"

-"I really can't, I have a mission now, it'll take about 2 days"

-"I see"

-"I'm sorry Kurenai, I would really like to go with you, but my hands are tied"

-"it's ok" replied Kurenai with a sigh

-"I'm gonna miss you" said Kakashi in a low tone as he leaned in giving her a soft kiss

-"me too, well here's the phone number of the hotel where we'll stay, call me when you'll come back from the mission" she said as she wrote the number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kakashi

-"I'll call you as soon as I can, I have to go now" he said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door

-"so soon?"

-"I'm already 15 minutes late" replied Kakashi wrapping his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers in a long passionate kiss

-"I love you" said Kurenai in a soft tone after they broke the kiss still wrapped around his neck

-"I love you too, take care of yourself…….and be careful"

-"be careful yourself, I'll wait for your call" she said giving him a soft kiss

-"bye" replied Kakashi pulling off and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi went to the gates to meet his team there, so they could go to their mission "_since Miku will be there with her, I should not worry, he wouldn't dare to touch Kurenai" _he thought as he arrived at the gate

-"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE LATE!!!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura

-"sorry, my bad! Now is everyone ready?" asked Kakashi

-"HAI!!!!" replied Naruto and Sakura

-"now lets go"

_**The next day**_

It was late afternoon when Shinji, Kurenai and Miku arrived at the hotel in the country of waves, it was a very fancy and expensive hotel, everyone got to their rooms and had a dinner together in the hotel's restaurant, after that they discussed the fashion show and prepared everything that had to be done

-"the show will start tomorrow at 6:00 pm, so we have a plenty of time to prepare the catwalk, and the reception party that will start after that" said Shinji

-"me and Miku will take care of everything, don't worry Shinji-san" replied Kurenai

-"I'll take care of the guests" said Shinji

-"can we take a fast tour around the town tonight?" asked Miku

-"sure, if you two don't have anything to do, we can go even now" answered Shinji

-"that's great" replied Miku

-"you two go, I'll stay here" said Kurenai

-"is everything ok Kurenai-san?" asked Shinji

-"yes, I'm just waiting for a call, you go and have fun" replied Kurenai as she got up from the chair

-"are you sure Kurenai-san? I can stay with you" said Miku

-"don't worry about me, I'm in my room if anyone will need me" replied Kurenai and headed towards her room, before she got to her room, she stepped by the reception desk

-"excuse me, can I use the phone?" asked Kurenai

-"sure" replied the woman handing the phone to Kurenai, she grabbed the phone and dialed Kakashi's number "_maybe he finished his mission" _she thought to herself waiting for Kakashi to pick up _"he's still not at home" _she thought as she hung up the phone

-"let me know if anyone will call me" said Kurenai to the woman behind the desk

-"yes mam" replied the woman, and Kurenai made her way to her room.

Next morning everyone after the breakfast went to do their jobs, Miku was preparing the catwalk and the buffet, while Kurenai was talking to the models and making last retouches on the clothes. Miku spotted a small boy who was sneaking behind the buffet

-"Who do we have here, a thief!" said Miku grabbing the boy from his shirt

-"I'm not a thief" jerked the boy with his mouth full with chocolates

-"really, tell this to the man right there" Miku pointed at the security guard who was standing at the entrance

-"no please miss, I swear I won't do it again" said the boy

-"It's not my problem, now get out of here" yelled Miku

-"what's going on here?" asked Kurenai as she got closer to Miku and the boy

-"I found a little thief" answered Miku still holding the boy

-"I told you I'm not a thief" the boy growled struggling to get free from Miku's grip

-"Miku, let him go" said Kurenai with a smile

-"but he just stole-" Miku was cut of by Kurenai

-"stole what! It's just a chocolate, let him go" replied Kurenai smiling at the boy

-"if you say so" muttered Miku as she freed the boy

-"thank you miss" said the boy smiling at Kurenai

-"what's your name?" Kurenai asked the boy

-"Kai" replied the boy "and what's your miss?"

-"my name is Kurenai"

-"you're very pretty Kurenai-chan" said the boy with a smile

-"thank you Kai, I have something for you" replied Kurenai as she turned to the buffet

-"really what is it?" the boy asked in surprise

-"here" said Kurenai handing a bag full of candies and chocolates

-"that's all for me?!"

-"yes"

-"thank you Kurenai-chan" the boy said happily hugging Kurenai

-"but next time, don't sneak around like that" said Kurenai rubbing kai's head

-"ok, bye" said the boy running towards the door

-"what a cute kid" said Kurenai looking at the boy

-"cute kid! rather a devil" muttered Miku

-"don't say that, all kids are cute"

-"not in my world"

-"now let's go back to work"

It was already 6 o'clock and the fashion show started , as everyone expected it was a success, Kurenai had never been so happy before, it was her own fashion show after all, everyone congratulated her for such a great work, and after the party was over everyone returned to the hotel, Kurenai went to the reception desk to ask if someone had called her

-"you had a call from Hatake Kakashi" the woman at the reception desk said

-"really, can I use the phone?" asked Kurenai

-"of course"

-"thank you" replied Kurenai dialing Kakashi's number

-"hello" greeted Kakashi's voice in the phone

-"hey!"

-"oh hi Kurenai! How are you?"

-"fine, how about you?"

-"good, how was the show?"

-"it was great, I wished you were here with me"

-"I'm sorry Kurenai, when you're coming back?"

-"we're heading out tomorrow morning, I'll be in Konoha in the afternoon"

-"I can't wait to see you"

-"me too"

-"I love you"

-"I love you too Kakashi, goodnight"

-"goodnight beautiful" replied Kakashi and hung up, Kurenai thanked the woman at the reception desk and went to her room.

Meanwhile, Shinji went to Miku's room, as he reached her room, he knocked on the door

-"who is it?" asked Miku

-"it's me, Shinji" answered Shinji

Miku got up from her bed and went to open the door "yes, Shinji-san?"

-"I just wanted to tell you to not wait for us in the morning, go to Konoha by yourself, me and Kurenai have some extra work that just came up" said Shinji

-"I'm not in a hurry, I can't wait for you to finish, and we'll go back together" replied Miku

-"no, the boutique cannot be close for so long"

-"I see, ok then, I'll go by myself"

-"goodnight"

-"goodnight Shinji-san" replied Miku

Shinji went to his room and packed his stuff, then he went to the reception and checked out from the hotel, he took all his stuff out and then went back to Kurenai's room "_finally, we're going to be together" ._

Kurenai was sitting on the bed looking at Kakashi's picture, and then at the necklace that he gave to her, she got lost in her thoughts about how much she loved him until a knock on the door woke her up from her thoughts, she stood up and went towards the door

-"Shinji-san!"

_**Back in Konoha **_

"_Shinji is outside the village, I might be able to see Haruka" _Aiko thought to herself as she headed towards Shinji's house hoping to see Haruka, when she got there, she saw that the door was slightly opened, she entered inside and looked around "is anybody here?" she yelled to see if anyone was in the house, after a while Haruka's nanny came in

-"oh hello Aiko-san" the nanny greeted carrying suitcases

-"hello Reika, what's going on?" Aiko asked the woman

-"I've finished my work here, Shinji-san is moving out"

-"moving out?!"

-"ow you don't know"

-"know what? And who's suitcases are these?"

-"Shinji-san told me to pack all Haruka's stuff, I've sent most of them, but there're still a couple of them"

-"where? To the country of waves?"

-"no, to the wind country"

-"are you sure, Shinji have a fashion show today in the country of waves"

-"I'm sure"

-"and where's Haruka?"

-"Haruka is already there…….. is everything ok Aiko-san?"

-"I…..I'm ok, thank you Reika, I have to go" replied Aiko and got out from Shinji's house

Aiko was confused "_what is he thinking?" _she questioned herself while she walked down the street, "_I can't believe he took Haruka away from me again, and so far away"_ then she remembered Shinji's words "_and don't say anything to Kurenai, you'll not stop me from making my new family" _she stood in the empty street in shock"_oh my god!! Kurenai-san! he's going to kidnap Kurenai-san! I have to do something, should I call the hokage! Wait a minute, I remember that Kurenai-san have a boyfriend, he is a ninja, but what was his name…………oh Hatake Kakashi, I have to find him and tell him about Shinji" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 16! don't forget to review 


	17. Chapter 17

Note: chapter rated for M because of the bad language

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-"Shinji-san, what are yo-" Kurenai was cut off by Shinji's hand covering her mouth, as she struggled to break free she felt a sharp jab on her thigh, she looked down to see that Shinji had injected something into her with a needle, she felt her body go numb, but she still tried to got free from his grasp

-"don't be afraid, I just have to be sure that you'll not escape" Shinji whispered in her ear before she fell unconscious.

Back in Konoha Aiko was searching for Kakashi, she didn't know where's his house "_I should ask someone" _she thought as she ran through the streets, it was pretty late, so the streets were kinda empty, she saw an opened bar, so she headed towards it and came inside, she saw a bunch of ninjas inside, and a big white haired man, the only problem was that she didn't know how Kakashi looks like "_maybe he's one of them" _she thought as she approached them

-"excuse me, is anyone of you Hatake Kakashi?" Aiko asked

-no, I'm the famous Jiraiya, I'm sure you've heard of me?" replied Jiraiya who was slightly drunk

-"actually no, I'm looking for Hatake Kakashi, do you know where I can find him?" –"hey Gai, this woman is looking for Kakashi, do you know where he is?" Jiraiya asked Gai who was playing billiard with Anko

-"Kakashi?......hmmm he came from a mission, so I think he is at home" replied Gai as he got closer to Aiko

-"can you show me his house, I really need to talk to him" said Aiko

-"and what do you want to tell him at such late hour?" questioned Anko

-"it's about Kurenai-san, it's very important" replied Aiko

-"Kurenai! Is something bad happened?" asked Anko

-"I hope not, now please, can you show me Kakashi's house"

-"sure, let's go" said Gai

-"I'll go too" said Anko and the three of them went to Kakashi's house

On their way to Kakashi's house Anko kept questioning Aiko about what she wants to talk about with Kakashi "I'll tell everything when we'll got there" said Aiko as they arrived at Kakashi's house

-"Kakashi!!!" said Gai knocking on the door

-"KAKASHI!! MOVE YOUR ASS AND OPEN THE DOOR" yelled Anko

-"why you two have to be so loud" said Kakashi in a lazy tone after he opened the door

-"this woman wants to talk with you, she said it's important" replied Gai pointing at Aiko

-"I'm sorry to have to bother you so late, but it's about Kureani-san, I think she might be in danger" said Aiko

-"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT EARLIER" growled Anko

-"come in" said Kakashi and the four of them sat in the living you

-"do I know you?" asked Kakashi

-"not exactly, my name is Aiko, and I'm Shinji's ex wife"

-"why do you think Kurenai is in danger?" asked Gai

-"I'm worried that he might kidnap her"

-"kidnap!?" Kakashi's, Anko's and Gai's eyes widened when they heard this

-"Shinji is actually a good man, he had a difficult and hard childhood, he was raised in a poor family, his father was beating the hell out of him, and then left him while he was a child, he was raised by his mother until she died, but he was able to become a rich and successful man, as you all can see, we got married and had a child, with time he became aggressive and started beating me, but he never touched Haruka though, he really loves his daughter, but after the divorce he doesn't allow me to see my daughter anymore"

-"what does that have to do with Kurenai?" muttered Anko

-"Anko, let her finish" said Kakashi

-"about 3 weeks ago I asked Kurenai-san if she could bring Haruka to me, just so I can see her, even for just one hour, Kurenai-san agreed and brought Haruka, but Shinji fond out, and then he came to my house and hit me, he threatened me that he'll kill me if I'll ever try to get close to Haruka, or if I'll try to say anything to Kurenai-san, then he added that I'll not stop him from making a new family, I think that Shinji see the kidness of his mother in Kurenai-san"

-"that son of the bitch" said Anko in an angry tone, while Kakashi grabbed the phone

-"what are you doing Kakashi?" asked Gai

-"I'm calling Kurenai, she gave me the number of the hotel where they're staying" replied Kakashi

-"wait Kakashi-san, that's not all" said Aiko

-"what?" jerked Anko

-"since Shinji is out of the village, I thought that I might be able to see Haruka, when I got to his house, I saw her nanny packing her clothes, she told me that Shinji and Haruka are moving out to the country of wind, and that Haruka is already there "

-"I've heard enough, thank you Aiko-san" said Kakashi grabbing the phone again and dialed the number of the hotel "come on, pick up!" he muttered as he waited for someone to pick up

-"yes"

-"I need to talk to Kurenai Yuhi"

-"I'm sorry but she had just left"

-"what!"

-"Kurosawa-san just checked out and got out from the hotel with her, but some of her stuff are still here, should I-…….hello…..hello" Kakashi hung up the phone and quickly turned to Gai and Anko

-"they're already out, go and inform Tsunade-sama, tell her that I'm heading to the country of waves"

-"I'll go with you" said Gai

-"me too" said Anko

-"no, after you'll inform Tsunade-sama, form a team, head to the country of wind, and get Haruka" replied Kakashi

-"then I'll go with you Anko-san" said Aiko

-"no, you'll just get in the way, wait in the hokage's office until we'll come back" replied Anko

-"now let's get moving people" yelled Gai and all of them got out.

Shinji carried Kurenai to his hideout somewhere near the town, it was small and had one small bathroom and one bed in the corner, he tied her hands with chains that were attached to the wall, placing her on the cold floor "_now I have to wait till the morning, I hope that Goku will take care of Hatake, I'm sure that he'll try to take Kurenai away from me" _he thought to himself bringing all of his stuff inside. Kurenai slowly begun to regain consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes trying to remember what happened _"Ka..kashi" _she whispered in a low tone making Shinji notice that she is awake

-"hey beautiful, sorry about that, but you know I can't let you escape" he said as he kneeled down lifting her chin up with his hand

Kurenai looked at Shinji confused, she opened her eyes wide trying to know who was the person in the front of her, after her vision became pure fear stroke her as she remembered what Shinji did back in the hotel "Sh…Shinji! What are you doing?" she asked in a low tone

-"from now on we're going to be together" he replied with a smile

She struggled to get free from the chains using her chakra but with no use "what did you do to me? Why I can't use my chakra?"

-"my dear, I've injected you with a special type of medicine, it didn't only make your body numb, but it also blocked all your chakra points"

-"why are you doing this?"

-"isn't it obvious, because I love you" he said as he leaned in to kiss Kurenai, but before he could do this she quickly pulled her head away

-"but I don't" she replied looking away

-"but you will" he growled in an angry tone, as he grabbed Kurenai's head pulling her towards him pressing his lips against hers, Kurenai struggled so hard to pull away, but she couldn't, tears begun to fell down her cheeks while Shinji continued to kiss her lips, she could feel his hand going down to her waist, touching her body here and there, he then begun to kiss her neck as she squirmed to get him off her

-"please, stop! Don't do this to me" she said sobbing

-"shuu don't say anything, try to get some sleep, tomorrow we have a long trip" he said as he rested his head on her lap wrapping his arms around her

-"please! Let me go, I won't say anything about what happened, just let me go"

-"we're going to be very happy I promise"

-"you bastard, let me go" she said in a loud tone

-"don't make me mad" he yelled at her slapping her face and then returned to his position "our new house is ready, we have a big garden, with a pool, I'm sure you'll like it, Haruka is already there waiting for us, it'll be just the three of us, then we can try to have another baby, how about it?"

-"over my dead body"

-"you don't like kids?! No problem, the most important is that we'll be together"

-"you're sick"

-"I told you before don't make me mad" he said as he sat up and kissed her again

-"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SON OF THE BITCH, LET ME GO" she screamed with tears in her eyes

-"SHUT UP" he yelled at her as he punched her face, Kurenai could taste blood on her lips, she couldn't believe what was happening "I'm sorry Kurenai, I didn't mean to do this, let me take a look" Shinji said in a low tone as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket and tried to clean the cut on her lip, but as he was going to touch her Kurenai cut him off

-"don't touch me, stay away from me you psycho, how could you, I thought we were friends, I was so stupid, Kakashi was right" she growled at him

-"don't mention this bastard in the front of me" he said slapping Kurenai's face again

-"you'll not get away with this, Kakashi will save me and take me away from you"

-"don't count on it" replied Shinji with a smirk

-"what do you mean?"

-"well, let's just say that Konoha will lose another ninja"

-"you wouldn't dare"

-"watch me" he said in an evil tone only inches away from Kurenai's face

-"you scumbag"

-"what a cute necklace you have, from Kakashi?! Let me tell you something, It doesn't fit you at all" he said as he grabbed the necklace, and sharply pulled it throwing it away "goodnight beautiful" he said kissing her forehead

-"I said don't touch me……….and don't call me beautiful"

-"don't be so rude" he replied grabbing her chin pulling her head closer and kissed her, after he pulled away, he covered her mouth with a piece of cloth, and then laid back in the bed that was in the corner until he fell asleep, leaving Kurenai tied up to the cold floor, Kurenai couldn't stop herself from crying, tears were falling heavily down her cheeks, she felt disgusted, she couldn't stand Shinji being around, she looked at her necklace that was thrown on the floor as she remembered the day Kakashi gave it to her, she then remembered Kakashi's words

_" maybe you think about him as a friend, but I'm sure that he doesn't"_

_" I just don't like the way he looks at you, I don't trust him"_

Kurenai looked down on the floor and closed her eyes "_I was so stupid, how could I be so stupid? It's all my fault, I should've been listening to Kakashi, if I just listened to him, nothing like this would have happened, I will not forgive myself if something will happen to him" _she thought before she cried herself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 17_, _thanks for all your reviews, I'll update as soon as I can


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi and Gai arrived at the country of waves at early down, when they almost reached the town, a ninja appeared blocking their way

-"we met again, Hatake Kakashi" the ninja said standing in the front of them

-"do you know this guy?" asked Gai looking at Kakashi

-"the renegade ninja from the earth country, Goku.." replied Kakashi not looking away from the ninja

-"uuu you still remember me, I'm flattered"

-"what do you want?" asked Kakashi

-"kill you of course, I cannot let you go any further"

-"I don't have time for you, get out of my way"

-"so despaired to save your girlfriend" the ninja said with a grin on his face

-"what did you said?" asked Kakashi

-"don't worry, Shinji-sama will take good care of her" replied the ninja

-"what do you know? Where's Kurenai?"

-"I told you don't worry about her, now let's get this over" replied the ninja as he took a fighting stance

-"Kakashi, go and save Kurenai, I'll take care of this guy" said Gai

-"are you sure?"

-"yeah, just go" replied Gai, Kakashi nodded, but as he turned away Goku blocked his way

-"you'll not get away this time" said the ninja as he drew out a couple of kunais and threw them on Kakashi, Kakashi dodged easily as he took a couple of steps back and drew out a kunai taking a fighting stance

-"Kakashi!" yelled Gai, before he could do anything another ninja came out from the bushes and headed towards him, as the ninja were about to punch him, he quickly jumped back dodging the punch, making the ninja punch the ground instead creating a big whole "_he's pretty strong"_ he thought to himself looking at the ninja

-"perfect timing, Ozuru!" said Goku with a smirk

-"let's have some fun" commented the second ninja and the fight begun, Kakashi reveled his sharingan and made his attention to Goku, while Gai fought Ozuru, "Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears" yelled Goku, he condensed stones from the ground and shaped them into spikes and threw them towards Kakashi, but Kakashi quickly dodged the spikes "_I have to end this quickly" _he thought as he formed the hand signs "Lightning Blade" he said as he charged towards Goku and hit him with his technique, Goku's body turned to a plump of mud "_Clay Clone"_ thought Kakashi as he turned around to see Goku forming hand sings "it's over" he said as he multiplied sections of rock and moved them around Kakashi forming two gigantic sections in order to crush him "Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin".

"Kakashi!" yelled Gai as he saw the two sections crush, "you don't have time to look away" said Ozuru punching Gai in his face, making him hit the nearby tree cutting it in half, Gai quickly stood up to his feet as he saw Ozuru making hand seals "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" yelled the ninja creating a large explosion of wind leveling everything in it's path "that was too easy" he said with a grin and turned back to Goku "hey Goku are you fini-" before he could end his statement he was stopped by Gai "Konoha Strong Whirlwind" yelled Gai hitting Ozuru by a spinning kick, making him flay and hardly hit the ground "don't underestimate the Konha's noble blue beast, Maight Gai" he said with a shiny smile, "look at yourself before you speak" replied Ozuru wiping away the blood from his chin.

"it went faster than I thought" remarked Goku standing proudly, his body froze when he felt a kunai over his throat "I'm not so easy to defeat" replied Kakashi from behind him sticking the cold kunai to Goku's throat "you better listen, couz I'll not ask twice, where's Shinji?", Goku were silent for awhile, than he started to laugh "like I'm gonna tell you that, and one more thing…" he said as Kakashi felt someone behind him "I'm not so easy to defeat either" Kakashi quickly stabbed the clone in the front of him, and quickly turned around dodging Goku's kick jumping back as he formed hands seals "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique".

The sun raised and Miku woke up, she got dressed and took her suitcase as she prepared herself to leave "_I'll see Kurenai-san before I'll go" _she said as she took her stuff and got out of the room, she knocked at the door to Kurenai's room but no one answered "_she's probably already out with Shinji-san" _she thought making her way to the reception desk, she checked out and got out from the hotel, as she walked, a little boy pumped into her

-"hey! Watch how you're walking" she growled at the little boy

-"you watch yourself!" jerked the boy

-"wait a minute, you're that little thief from before right!"

-"I'm not a thief, my name is Kai"

-"oh right, Kai, what are you doing so early in the morning?"

-"I wanted to say goodbye to Kurenai-chan, she told me that she's leaving today"

-"well you'll not find her in the hotel, she's already out"

-"really! Do you know where I could find her?"

-"I have no clue, but she's out with Shinji-san"

-"Shinji……..hmmm" the boy thought for a minute before speaking up "is he that tall, black haired jerk that kicked me out from the party several times?"

-"hey, don't talk about him like that, he's older than you, pay some respect will you"

-"so that's him?"

-"yeah that's him, by the way, why I'm actually talking to a 5 years old boy?"

-"I'm not 5, I'm 10" the boy say proudly

-"whatever, here buy something sweet with these" said Miku handing to the boy some money

-"thanks, you're not so bad from the inside as from the outside"

-"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

-"um…a…I just said that you're a very nice lady"

-"watch your mouth boy, now I have to go, bye" said Miku waving to the boy walking away.

Kai ran to the nearest open shop, and bought some candies, as he walked out he pumped into someone and fell to the ground

-"watch your steps kid" a tall man growled at him

-"I'm sorry"

-"get out of my way, I'm in a hurry" the man said as he entered the shop

"_Baka!! People don't have any respect for kids these days" _Kai thought to himself as he stood up and wiped away the dust from his clothes, as he looked up, he found the man that just entered the shop very familiar, after taking a closer look at him he knew who he was "_that's that jerk from yesterday, Shinji"_ he thought as he hid himself from Shinji "_that girl from before told me that Kurenai-chan is with him, but I don't see her anywhere, but if I'll ask him where she is he'll probably scold me, I'll better follow him, then maybe I'll find Kurenai-chan and thank her for the candies she gave me yesterday" _he thought to himself waiting for Shinji to come out, as Shinji walked out, Kai started following him, Shinji seemed to haven't noticed that he was followed, he continued following until they got out of the town "_o ow, mom and dad will scold me if they'll find out that I went out from the village on my own" _the boy thought, he followed him for another 5 minutes until Shinji arrived at his hideout and entered closing the door behind him, Kai slowly came out from the bush and went to the other side, he found a small window and peeked inside "_Kurenai-chan, why is she tied up?" _he thought as he saw poor Kurenai on the cold floor "_I don't like this, I'll better go back and find that girl, what was her name??……..I think Miku, yes Miku, I hope she's still in the village, don't worry Kurenai-chan, I'm gonna save you" _Kai slowly went back to the bushes and ran as fast as he could towards the town.

Meanwhile inside the hideout, Shinji took out the food he just bought and made a breakfast, he then leaned towards Kurenai, and removed the piece of cloth that covered her mouth

-"good morning beautiful"

-"I told you don't call me beautiful" she said in an angry tone, these words that Kakashi used telling her sounded somehow awful when Shinji was telling them

-"I made you some breakfast"

-"I'm not hungry" she replied looking away from Shinji

-"but you have to eat something, we have a long trip today"

-"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT HUNGRY"

-"don't yell at me or I'll kill you"

-"THEN DO IT, GO AHEAD, KILL ME, I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her slapping her face

-"why are you doing this? Please let me go" she said as tears begun to fall down her cheeks

-"because I love you"

-"if you do really love me then let me go, please"

-"we should get going, I'll change your clothes first" he said as he grabbed another dress from his bag

-"don't touch me you freak"

-"shut up and get up, so we could take off that dirty clothes you wear"

-"no!!!!"

-"I SAID STAND UP!" he growled at her and punching her face this time, making her fell unconscious, he took off her clothes and dressed her into a white sleeveless dress, he then took off the chains that tied her hands, and woke her up, Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't wearing her clothes but a different dress, when she felt that her hands are free, she tried to escape but with no use, she was too weak, his grip around her arm was too strong, normally she could beat someone like him in a glance of the eye, but the medicine he gave her was still effecting her body, she still couldn't use her chakra, and she was too tired to fight, he sharply pulled her arm and got out from the hideout.

Kakashi and Gai finally defeated their opponents, they had to admit that they were strong, Gai had to use his ultimate jutsu 'Hidden Lotus' and Kakashi had used his sharingan to the fullest and used up most of his chakra, they both were panting after that fight, Kakashi had several cuts and wounds as well as Gai, but thankfully nothing severe

-"are you ok, Kakashi?" asked Gai

-"I'll be fine, now let's find Kurenai" replied Kakashi as he stood to his feet "wait a minute, is that Miku?" he asked as he saw Miku going in their direction

-"Kakashi-san!? What are you doing here? And why you two are so beaten up?" Miku asked confused

-"where's Kurenai?" asked Kakashi

-"I don't know, I haven't seen her today, Shinji-san told me that he and Kurenai have some work to do, why you're asking?"

-"Kurenai is kidnapped" said Gai

-"what?"

-"listen Miku, do you know where he could possibly went with her?" asked Kakashi

-"I don't know, oh my god, are you sure about that?"

-"look at us, he haired ninjas to kill us" replied Gai

-"I can't believe it, I would never thought that Shinji-san will do such a terrible thing"

-"you better believe it, that jerk is a REAL psycho" said Gai "so, Kakashi do you have a plan?"

-"I can think only of one thing" replied Kakashi as he summoned Pakkun "Pakkun, I'm counting on you, try to track Kure-" he was cut off by a boy that was running towards them and yelling from the top of his lungs

-MIKU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT UP, MIKU-CHAN!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter, hope you'll like it, don't forget to review *wink*


	19. Chapter 19

-"MIKU-CHAN!!!!! WAIT UP!! MIKU-CHAN!!!!" Kai yelled from the top oh his lungs as he ran towards Miku and the others

-"Do you know this kid?" asked Gai

-"that's Kai" muttered Miku "what does he wants?"

-"phew thanks god I found you" the boy said panting trying to catch his breath

-"what do you want?" asked Miku looking at Kai

-"just let me breath, jeez" replied Kai as he sat on the floor, he then looked up "you are ninja?! COOL!!!!" he said amazed

-"people call me the leaf's noble gentlemen, the master of taijutsu, strong and handsome, Might Gai" replied Gai with a shiny smile with his thumb up

-"I was talking to him" replied Kai pointing at Kakashi

-"GAHH Kakashi! Why it always has to be you!!!" yelled Gai disappointed

-"we don't have time for this, lets go" said Kakashi as he moved forward

-"wait up Mr. ninja, can you help me?" Kai said as he stood from the ground

-"later boy, I don't have time for you" replied Kakashi still walking

-"but I can't save Kurenai-chan alone" as the boy said this words, Kakashi quickly turned back and went to the boy

-"are you talking about this Kurenai?" asked Kakashi as he kneeled in the front of the boy showing him Kurenai's picture

-"that's Kurenai-chan!!"

-"what do you know? Where is she?"

-"after Miku-chan gave me the money, I went to the shop and pumped into a black haired pig, what was his name………"

-"Shinji?" asked Kakashi

-"yeah, Shinji"

-"you're absolutely right to call him a pig, I like kids with guts like you" commented Gai

-"let him finish" said Miku slapping Gai's head

-"and what about Kurenai?" asked Kakashi looking at the boy

-"as I said, I pumped into that pig Shinji, I wanted to see Kurenai-chan to thank her for the candies she gave me the day before, I remembered that Miku-chan told me that Kurenai-chan is out with Shinji, so I decided to follow him"

-"and?"

-"I saw Kurenai-chan tied up sitting on the floor"

-"where?"

-"in a small house outside the village, I can show it to you"

-"we have to hurry, you'll come with us" said Kakashi as he stood to his feet

-"I can't run anymore, do you know how hard is to run having such short legs?" replied Kai

-"I'll carry you, now let's go" replied Kakashi and carried the boy on his back

-"and what about me?" asked Miku but they were already running ahead "hey, wait! Now what I'm suppose to do?"

-"JUST GO BACK TO KONOHA, DON'T WORRY, WE'LL BRING KURENAI BACK" yelled Gai from behind of his shoulder as they ran ahead

-"even the dog went with them" Miku muttered to herself and sighed "_better than going back to Konoha, I'll try to find some good medics in the hospital, Kakashi-san and Gai-san are injured, and I bet that Kurenai's condition isn't better" _she thought as she returned back to the town.

Shinji was dragging Kurenai through the forest having his grip around her arm, she tried many times to break free from his grip and escape, but with no use, Shinji just kept dragging her until a ninja appeared in their way

-"you're finally here" said Shinji in angry tone

-"I'm sorry Shinji-sama" replied the ninja

-"did you bring it?" asked Shinji

-"it wasn't easy to get it, but with the money you gave me it wasn't a big problem"

-"good, now give it to me"

-"yes sir" said the ninja as he took out a gun from his bag and handed it to Shinji

-"excellent"

-"this is.." Kurenai said in nervous tone

-"be nice so I'll not have to use it" replied Shinji with a grin then turned to the ninja "Goku didn't show up yet, so you'll be my bodyguard for now"

-"yes sir" replied the ninja as the three of them made their way to the country of wind.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Kai, Pakkun and Gai made their way to Shinji's hideout

-"is this it?" asked Kakashi

-"yup" replied the boy nodding

-"that's true, I sense her smell clearly, although she's not here anymore" added Pakkun

-"damn it, we're too late" muttered Gai

-"thank you Kai for your help, now go back to the town, it's too dangerous for you to be here" said Kakashi looking at the boy

-"but what with Kurenai-chan?" asked Kai

-"don't worry about her, now go home before your parents will scold you"

-"more running" sighed the boy "but let me know when you'll find Kurenai-chan" he said as he ran back to the town.

Kakashi, Gai and Pakkun entered the hideout, Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Kurenai's clothes on the floor, then a glitter on the floor caught his eye, when he got closer, he saw the silver necklace that he gave her, he grabbed it up in his hand as he tightened his grip around it, he clenched his teeth feeling rage running through his veins

-"THAT SON OF THE BITCH" he growled punching the near wall with all his force

-"Kakashi, calm down" said Gai trying to clam him down

-"I'LL KILL HIM"

-"Kakashi"

-"IF HE LAID EVEN ONE FINGER ON HER, I SWEAR HE'LL WISH HE WOULD NEVER BEEN BORN"

-"Kakashi, calm down, focus on finding Kurenai now" said Gai as Kakashi calmed down

-"Kakashi, I found a scent, let's go" said Pakkun as he ran out from the hideout, with Kakashi and Gai following behind him.

Shinji, Kurenai and Yuu, Shinj's bodyguard, were walking through the forest, Yuu then stopped and looked behind him

-"what is it?" asked Shinji

-"someone is behind us" replied Yuu as he kneeled down, and leaned in with his ear to the ground

-"it's probably Goku, now let's go"

-"nope, there are three ninjas running after us, two of them are humans, I don't know the third one" replied Yuu as he stood to the ground

-"Kakashi" said Kurenai in a soft tone as a small smile came across her face "_he's alive" _

-"stop them" demanded Shinji sharply pulling Kurenai as he festered his pace, while Yuu nodded and charged towards the ninjas

-"give up Shinji" said Kurenai

-"SHUT UP, no one is gonna take you away from me" he growled at her

-"you'll not get away with this, Kakashi is gonna save me"

-"I said shut up, you're mine, as soon as we'll arrive at the wind country, we're going to get married"

-"I'll never be your wife, I never was yours"

-"don't make me mad" he replied as he pointed the gun to her head "you'll be mine, or no one's"

-"you know, you did a big mistake by underestimating a ninja"

-"what?" before he could say anything else, Kurenai got free from his grip, tacking him by surprise and punched him in his face making him fall to the ground, she quickly ran away from him, Shinji quickly stood up and picked up his gun as he ran after her.

As Kakashi, Gai and Pakkun wre getting close to Shinji, Yuu stepped in the front of him blocking their way

-"you'll not go any further" said the ninja

-"Kakashi, I'll take care of him" said Gai looking at Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and as he ran Yuu blocked his way

-"Dynamic Entry" yelled Gai kicking Yuu in his face, while Kakashi and Pakkun ran past him

-"you bastard, you'll pay for this" said Yuu in angry tone as he stood up from the ground.

Kurenai ran as fast as she could, using all her strength that she has left, she managed to escape from Shinji, she scratched her legs while she was running through the bushes as her dress length was reaching her knees, she stumbled several times and fell to the ground, but she quickly stood up and continued running. Shinji was furious "_how could I let her escape" _he thought as he ran through the forest until he reached a cliff, he reached the edge and looked down, it wasn't very high, and there was a lot of branches and trees down the cliff, he looked carefully hoping to find Kurenai somewhere, but she was nowhere to be found, as he turned back and took a couple of steps forward, someone punched him in his face making him hardly fall to the ground "you son of the bitch" he heard Kakashi's voice, and before he could even point the gun at him, he got punched again, Kakashi then sharply pulled him up to his feet and punched him again "where's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked him in angry tone, Shinji quickly took out his gun and shoot Kakashi in his leg making him kneel to the ground. When Kurenai heard the gun shot, she stopped running and looked in the direction from where she heard the shot "_Kakashi…." _She thought as she stood in fear "_no, it can't be" _as she turned to ran back Pakkun appeared in her way

-"Pakkun?!"

-"I finally found you" replied Pakkun

-"I never thought that I'll be so happy to see you, where's Kakashi?" she asked as her eyes became wet

-"he's fighting Shinji, now we have to run"

-"no, I have to see Kakashi, what if he-" she was cut off by Pakkun

-"don't worry about him, now let's go" replied Pakkun and he and Kurenai made their way back to the town.

Kakashi kept punching Shinji in his face as he let his anger took over him, he could kill him easily with his ninjutsue, but he had a little chakra left, and he decided to not waste his chakra on a gay like him, Shinji's face was covered in blood, as Kakasi broke his nose, his cheek bone and his eyebrow bone, Shinji searched for some rock with his hand while Kakashi continued punching him, when he found one, he hit Kakashi's head with it, and quickly stood to his feet, he didn't notice that was very close to the edge of the cliff, he was more busy searching for his gun, but before he could take any step forward, Kakashi threw a kunai towards him, he dodged it but at the same time his feet slipped and he fell down the cliff, Kakashi approached the edge and looked down, he saw Shinji laying there with no motion, as he wanted to go down and to check if he was dead someone else came to his mind "_Kurenai…" _he quickly turned back and ran to the forest.

-"what is it?" asked Pakkun looking at Kurenai who stopped running

-"I have to go back" replied Kurenai as she ran in the opposite direction

-"wait, Kurenai" yelled Pakkun as he followed her.

Kakashi had to slow down due to his injury to his leg, he leaned to a nearby tree, and rested for awhile trying to catch his breath "_I don't have time to rest, I have to find Kurenai" _he thought as he resumed his pace "Kakashi!" his heart dropped when he heard Kurenai's voice "Kurenai" he looked ahead and saw Kurenai running in his direction, Kurenai ran as fast as she could using the rest of her strength, as she saw Kakashi tears begun to fall down her cheeks, she finally reached him and embraced him in a hug as he firmly wrapped his arms around her

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….if I just listened to you……" she said sobbing as she rested her chin on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes

-"it's ok, I'm so happy to see you, I was so worried about you" he whispered in her ear as he tightened his embrace

-"please….don't leave me anymore"

-"I love you so much Kurenai, I would've never forgive myself if something had happened to you"

-"I love you too" she replied hugging him tight, she finally could feel safe in his arms as she let all her emotions out with her tears heavily falling down her cheeks, she pulled him close to her and didn't want to let go, her sadness, her pain, her anger, all of it just started to fade away, as she slowly opened her eyes they quickly widened at the sight of who she saw standing behind Kakashi pointing a gun on him "_Shinji…….no" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 19! Thanks for all your reviews ^_^ I know that in Naruto world they don't use guns, but it's my fanfic right, anyway, hope you'll like this chapter, and don't forget to review, bye !!!


	20. Chapter 20

Shinji laid at the bottom of the cliff as he slowly begun to regain consciousness, his all body was in pain and covered with blood here and there, he slowly got up to his knees "_damn you Hatake" _he cursed in his thoughts as he wiped away the blood from his chin with his fist "you'll pay for that, no one is going to ruin what I've planned" he growled and slowly got up to his feet, he stumbled a little trying to find his balance, he looked up and with all strength he has climbed the cliff and got to the top, from the pain he could tell that he has a few broken ribs, as well as a sprained ankle, as he got to the top he searched for his gun, it was laying next to a nearby tree, exactly where he left it before he fell down the cliff, he grabbed it and went limping throw the forest, he quickened his pace ignoring the pain and just jogged ahead, as he walked through the bushes he heard someone sobbing "_that's Kurenai" _he thought as he got out from the forest to the side road, his body froze and his eyes widened as he saw Kakashi and Kurenai holding each other, his anger roused deep within him seeing these two in an embrace "_no, no one is going to take you away from me" _he thought as he pointed the gun towards Kakashi "_you let your guard down Hatake, it's over for you", _Kakashi had his back to him, so he haven't noticed that someone was behind him, he was so happy to have Kurenai in his arms again that he didn't cared about anything else, Kurenai slowly opened her eyes as they widened at the sight of who was in the front of her pointing a gun at Kakashi "_Shinji…….no" _he heart dropped as her body froze knowing what was coming ahead, "_goodbye" _said Shinji in his thoughts with a smirk, "Kakashi look out" yelled Kurenai pushing Kakashi away as Shinji pulled the trigger, his eyes widened when he saw that he shoot Kurenai instead of Kakashi "_why did she jump in his place, why she pushed him away and took the shot"_ Kurenai drew back as Kakashi quickly caught her before she fell to the ground "Kurenai..!" he yelled as he gently placed her on the ground, her all body was shaking as her breath quickened, her white dress become red in the stomach area where Shinji shoot her, Kakashi looked up at Shinji with angry look "you bastard" he growled at Shinji in angry tone making Shinji wake up from his thoughts, "you'll pay for that" said Kakashi but before he could even stand up, Shinji shoot him again, this time the bullet going through his arm, as Shinji was going to pull the trigger again Kakashi disappeared "_where did he go?" _Shinji questioned himself and before he could even blink he felt a sharp pain in his chest "lightning blade" said Kakashi in a cold tone as he stroke Shinji's heart with his technique, he gave him a cold look before Shinji fell to the ground, Kakashi then quickly returned to Kurenai

-"…Ka….kashi…." she said in a low tone with tears gently running down her cheeks as she coughed with blood

-"don't say anything" he said as he kneeled down holding her hand, he put her hand on her face gently wiping her tears away, her lips became slightly blue colored as her body started to cool down

-"…I'm…sorry…it's….all…my fault"

-"no, it's all my fault….I promised that I'll never let anyone hurt you….. I…I vowed that I'll protect you with my life……but it ended up with you protecting me" he said in a soft tone

-"th…thank…you"

-"for what?"

-"for..everything…you gave…me so…much"

-"come on I'll take you to the hospital" he said as he put her arm around his neck and his other arm under her knees, but before he could lift her up she cut him off

-"don't…….I'm….not..gonna make it" she whispered, he looked at her as he felt his eyes going wet

-"..don't say that….I need you"

-"no…you don't……you'll do fine…..without me"

-"no I won't, you mean so much to me" he whispered to her as he rested his forehead on hers

-"please…..promise me….that…..you'll find….another love"

-"Kurenai…"

-"..that you'll…….be happy… get marry…..and have a lot of kids"

-"…I can't.." he said as tears formed in the corner of his eyes

-"p…please…promise…me"

-"no, I'm not gonna lose you"

-"Kakashi…."

-"first dad, then Obito and Rin………..not you" he said as single tear fell down his cheek, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't even remember the last time he cried, he was a shinobi after all, but somehow she managed to touch his heart, he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her, not after all he went through

-"hey…..shinobi…don't..cry….remember" she said with a small smile before she fell unconscious, Kakashi quickly pulled himself together and lifted her up carrying her through the forest with Pakkun running in the front of him , he could feel the warmth of her blood on his hands as he jumped from tree to tree ignoring the pain in his leg and his arm "_please, hang on" _he thought looking down at Kurenai, he felt her body getting cold as he continued running towards the town, after a couple of seconds Gai appeared in his way

-"oh my god, Kurenai! What happened Kakashi?" he asked in a worried tone

-"I'll explain later, I have to take her to the hospital as fast as I can, you go and check on Shinji's body, Pakkun will show you the way" replied Kakashi while Gai nodded and went in the opposite direction with Pakkun.

Kakashi finally reached the town and carried Kurenai to the hospital, he was surprised that they were actually waiting for them, and took Kurenai to the O.R, while Kakashi and Miku waited in the front of it

-"what happened?" asked Miku who was already in the hospital

-"what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi

-"well, when you left, I thought that better than returning to Konoha I'll inform the hospital to prepare themselves, but I thought about you and Gai, but not about Kurenai, what happened?"

-"I don't want to talk about it right now"

-"Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!" came Naruto's voice from behind, Kakashi looked back and saw Sakura and Naruto running towards them

-"Sakura, save Kurenai" said Kakashi in a worried tone

-"where is she?" asked Sakura

-"she's in the O.R, please don't let her die"

-"don't worry sensei, I'll do my best" she said as she entered to the O.R, and Kakashi sat on the bench

-"Kakashi-sensei, you're bleeding" said Naruto with concern

-"it's just a scratch" replied Kakashi keeping his gaze on the floor

-"I'll better call a doctor to check up on you" said Miku as she went to call a doctor

-"by the way Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi

-"granny Tsunade sent us as a backup" answered Naruto as Gai entered the hall

-"what's up! How's Kurenai?" asked Gai

-"she's in the O.R" replied Kakashi looking at the door of the operational room, then he looked back at Gai "what about Shinji?"

-"some ANBU agents took his body to Konoha" answered Gai as Miku came in with a doctor

-"I'll check up on you two, please follow me" the doctor said to Kakashi and Gai

-"you go first Gai" said Kakashi

-"but Kakashi-sensei, you're bleeding" said Naruto

-"I will not move from here until I'll be sure that Kurenai is ok"

-"don't be ridicules, you're just gonna sit here until you'll bleed to death" muttered Miku putting her hands on her waist

-"she's right" added Gai

-"it'll take some time before they'll finish, I can't let you wait for so long" said the doctor

-"but-"

-"no buts, follow me" replied the doctor with Gai and Kakashi following him, while Miku and Naruto stayed in the front of the operational room sitting on the bench.

After about 30 minutes, the doctor finished sewing Kakashi's gun shot wounds, and cleaned the other cuts and injuries for him and Gai, they both had bandages wrapped here and there around their bodies, the nurse then took them to a room with two beds "you should have some rest" said the nurse and got out, Gai laid in his bed, but Kakashi made his way to the door

-"where are you going?" asked Gai as he sat in his bed

-"I'm going to check on Kurenai"

-"but you can barely stand on your feet" replied Gai as Kakashi got out from the room

Kakashi finally got to the hall of the O.R, he sat on the bench on the opposite side of the one where Naruto and Miku sat, the three of them were silent until Naruto broke it "what are they doing there for so long?" he said annoyed from waiting, Miku looked at him then at Kakashi who had his gaze on the door of the O.R the whole time, she sighed and looked at the floor "what are you thinking they're doing, probably saving her life" she replied in a low tone, after about an hour, the door opened and Sakura with another doctor got out, Kakashi quickly stood to his feet waiting for Sakura to speak

-"how's she?" asked Kakashi

-"she lost a lot of blood, but she's stable" replied Sakura

-"oh thanks god" said Miku in relief

-"we couldn't have do this with you" said the doctor to Sakura "the medic-ninjas from the leaf village are excellent"

-"thank you" replied Sakura with a smile

-"can I see her?" asked Kakashi

-"she's sleeping now, I suggest you have some rest too" replied the doctor

-"when she'll wake up?" asked Naruto

-"probably tomorrow morning" said Sakura

-"guess I have to go back to the hotel, I'll bring her clothes that she left with me tomorrow, see ya" said Miku as she turned back and went to the hotel

-"Kakshi-sensei, shouldn't you be in your bed?" asked Sakura

-"I'm fine, I just want to see her"

-"ok, I'll show you her room, just don't stay there for too long" replied Sakura

-"then I'll go visit Gai-sensei" said Naruto, and everyone went their ways.

Sakura took Kakashi to Kurenai's room "well this is her room, I'll leave you here, I'll go and check up on Gai-sensei" said Sakura as she made her way to Gai's room, Kakashi opened the door and went inside, he slowly approached to the her bed keeping his gaze on her, he sat on a chair next to her bed and took off his mask as he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead "_how I could let this happened to you" _he thought to himself eying her features, she had a small cut on one of her eyebrows, bruises on her cheek, neck and both wrists, her skin white and pale "I'm sorry" he whispered gently grabbing her hand, he felt guilty for what had happened, he didn't trust Shinji from the very beginning and yet he let her go with him alone "_if Aiko-san didn't come to me that night, he would probably already been in the country of wind with her" _he thought to himself as he tightened his grip around her hand, he stayed with her in the room holding her hand and without noticing he fell asleep himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's it for this chapter, hope you'll like it, don't forget to review ;) 


	21. Chapter 21 END

Hi guys! Thanks for reading the story and for all your reviews, this is going to be the last chapter of 'Eyes Widely Closed' hope you'll like the ending ;)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was an early morning when Kurenai woke up "_where……am I?" _she thought to herself blinking as the sunrays entered from the window, she felt the warmth of someone's hand holding hers, she slowly moved her head and looked down to see Kakashi sleeping, sitting on a chair lying his upper body on the edge of her bed, his one arm wrapped around her waist while the other holding her hand, a smile came across her face eying her love sleeping, she watched his bare face which somehow never stopped to amaze her, his silver hair seemed to glow as if reflecting the morning sunrays that fell on him, he was perfect, for a lot of people he was the great Hatake Kakashi, the man who copied more than 1000 jutsu, the copy ninja, the sharingan warrior Hatake Kakashi, but for her, he was the place she could call home, because that who he was, her love, her life, her light, her strength, he was her guardian angel sent from above when she thought that she lost everything in her life, when she thought that she'll never love again, he was there, he always was there and still is, always besides her, always there to comfort her and not waiting for anything in return, he was someone special, someone she can't live without, and that's how she felt. She slowly moved her hand and rubbed Kakashi's head, gently running her fingers through his hair's strands , not wanting to wake him up, she squeezed his hand that was holding her looping her fingers around his, she couldn't help but to gaze him, she kept rubbing his hair looking at him as he breathed.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone rubbing his hair "hey there" he heard a soft voice calling, he quickly sat up when he realized for who the voice belonged

-"Kurenai…." he mumbled looking at Kurenai with concern in his eyes

-"good morning" she replied with a smile as she slowly managed to sit in her bed

-"good morning" he smiled back "how are you feeling?"

-"good"

-"I'll better call the doctor to check up on you"

-"Kakashi…I'm fine"

-"are you sure?"

-"I'm sure, besides it's too early for check up don't you think" she replied softly as silent went between them, they stared at each other until Kakashi broke the silent

-"stupid, why did you do that? You almost died" he said looking on the floor

-"I owed you one" she softly replied with a smile "we are even now"

-"don't do that again" he said as he looked up at her "you scared the hell out of me"

-"I'll do it again if I'll have to"

-"don't even dare"

-"because I know that you'll do the same thing for me"

-"that's true, I'll always protect you" he replied with a smile "I was so worried about you"

-"I'm sorry"

-"don't be, it wasn't your fault"

-"but if I-"

-"just forget it, let it go"

-"….Sh…Shinji, what happened to him?"

-"he is dead"

-"what about Haruka?"

-"Anko went to bring her back to Konoha, Aiko-san is waiting there for her"

-"….that's good.." replied Kurenai and silent went between the two again, Kakashi seemed that he wanted to ask her something, but he was stopping himself

-"what is it?" asked Kurenai when she noticed that he wanted to ask her something

-"I wanted to ask you something"

-"so?"

-"I….Kurenai did……did he…"

-"did he what?"

-"did he……did he forced you to do something you didn't want to do?"

-"you mean did he rape me?" she said in a cold tone

Kakashi was silent for awhile before he spoke "….did he?" he asked looking at her

-"….no" she replied as a tears begun to form in her eyes "but he.."

-"I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring this up" he said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close in an embrace

-"I didn't want to kiss him, but he-" she said sobbing but Kakashi cut her off

-"it's ok now, don't cry" he said softly rubbing her hair

-"and then he took the necklace you gave me and-"

-"oh about that, I almost forgot" he said as he pulled away from her and reached his pocket, Kurenai eyed him confused as she tried to stop her tears "I think this belongs to you" he said holding her necklace in his hand, the silver angel hanging on its' silver chain glinting as the sunrays reflected from it, Kurenai smiled at the sight of the necklace, it meant a lot to her, it was the first gift she got from Kakashi, Kakashi smiled at her handing it to her

-"could you help me out with it" she said as she moved her hair to the other side while Kakashi wrapped the necklace around her neck, he then put his hand on her cheek as he wiped away the tears with his thumb, she smiled at him receiving a smile from him in return, he then leaned in pressing his lips against hers in a long, and deep passionate kiss.

Sakura and Naruto came to the hospital to visit their sensei, they made their way through the hall, Sakura holding a bouquet of flowers, until they reached to the room, they knocked and entered hearing Gai's voice from inside

-"finally some company, I was getting bored" said Gai making push-ups

-"Gai-sensei! you should rest in your bed, you're not in shape to train" replied Sakura

-"I'm fine! I can feel the power of youth exploding in me" said Gai with fire in his eyes

-"I don't know who's more annoying, you and your power of youth, or Kakashi-sensei with his road of life" muttered Sakura as she placed the bouquet on the drawer that was between the two beds

-"by the way, where's Kakashi-senei?" asked Naruto

-"geez, I told him to get some rest, where did he go?" asked Sakura

-"he didn't come here at all, you better put him in the same room with Kurenai, couz you'll not make him stay in here even by force" answered Gai with a grin

-"I totally agree" said Miku as she entered the room with Kai

-"where is Kurenai-chan?" the boy asked

-"she's in another room" answered him Miku

-"are you two ninjas too, cool" said the boy looking at both Sakura and Naruto

-"what's your name?" asked Naruto

-"Kai"

-"you're so cute" said Sakura making the little boy blush

-"how's Kurenai-san?" asked Miku

-"I haven't seen her yet, I was just going to check up on her" answered Sakura

-"so let's go together" said Gai

-"but Gai-sensei" Sakura started to speak but Gai interrupted her

-"let's go" he muttered as he went out of the door, but a second later he ducked his head to the room again "by the way, where's her room?" he asked

-"come on, I'll show you" replied Sakura as she made her way out of the room with everyone following behind her.

As they reached Kurenai's room, they knocked and entered inside, Kurenai was sitting in her bed, while Kakashi sat on the chair next to her bed with his mask back on covering his face

-"Kurenai-chan!!!" Kai greeted happily as he run towards her bed

-"good morning Kurenai-sensei" greeted Sakura and Naruto standing next to Kai

-"hi guys, nice to see you" replied Kurenai with a smile

-"how are you felling today Kurenai-san?" asked Miku with concern

-"good, just a little tired"

-"I was worried about you" said Kai holding a bouquet of random flowers in his hands

-"you shouldn't, you see, I'm ok" replied Kurenai with a smile

-"and for who are the flowers?" asked Kakashi looking at the boy

-"oh I forgot, these are for you Kurenai-chan, I've picked them up for you" said the boy happily handing her the flowers

-"ow thank you Kai, they're beautiful"

-"glad you like them" he replied eying her and Kakashi, while they two were looking at each other smiling

-"what is it boy?" asked Gai

The boy was silent for awhile rubbing his chin as if he was thinking about something "are you two married?" he asked innocently making both Kakashi and Kurenai blush as the rest blew up laughing "what! Did I said something wrong?"

-"no……we're…not married" answered Kurenai

-"not yet" added Kakashi rubbing the back of his head, his comment made Kurenai's cheeks go thousand shades of red

-"Kakashi-sensei, that means that-" Naruto begun as he was stopped by Kakashi

-"I didn't say anything" replied Kakashi blushing like hell realizing what did he just say

-"my dear Naruto, that means that soon we're going to have a weddi-" said Gai with a big grin on his face before Kakashi cut him off, his face now as red as the color of the tomato

-"stop talking nonsense Gai, I didn't say anything like that"

-"so why are you blushing sensei?" asked Sakura with a smirk

-"I….I'm not blushing" he replied looking away

-"and I'm the queen of France" commented Naruto

-"let's just leave these two alone" said Miku with a smile "by the way Kurenai-san, these are your stuff, I've brought them from the hotel" she added as she putted the suitcase next to her bed "see ya later" she said as she walked outside of the room

-"bye bye Kurenai-chan" said Kai waving to her goodbye and also got out of the room with the rest following behind him.

After a couple of days, everyone got out from the hospital and prepared their selves to return back to Konoha and Gai volunteered to carry all the luggage

-"this will be a great training" he said carrying the bags

-"really! That's right! Give me some of them" said Naruto grabbing some of the bags

-"baka!" muttered Sakura under her nose

-"are you sure you can walk?" asked Kakashi looking at Kurenai as they walked towards the village

-"I'm sure, don't worry about me"

-"I don't believe you" he replied as he took one of her arms and wrapped it around his neck as his other arm went from under her knees lifting her up

-"Kakashi I told you I'm fine, now put me down, you're not in shape either"

-"I'm fine, but you can lose some weight thought"

-"YOU-"

-"just kidding!"

-"then go ahead, just don't complain when you'll get tired, the way to Konoha is still long" she replied holding tight on him

-"let's make a race to Konoha, are you ready, GO!! Move, move, move, move…" yelled Gai running towards the village "CAN YOU KEEP UP WITH ME GUYS" he said laughing carrying the luggage

-"I won't lose to you" said Naruto as he ran off too

-"and here I thought that he has grown" muttered Sakura, everyone laughed and made their way to Konoha, they arrived at early evening, of course Gai arrived first, followed by Naruto, with the others not so far from him, Kakashi couldn't feel his arms "_it wasn't a good idea after all to carry her all the way back" _he thought to himself as he putted Kurenai down at the gates

-"thank you, tired?" Kurenai asked him in a playful tone

-"not really" he replied rubbing his head

-"liar" she said with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you" she whispered in his ear slowly moving her hand to his mask lowering it down

-"I love you too" he replied in a soft tone leaning in kissing her lips

-"keep your tongues out, we have to report to granny Tsunade" said Naruto grinning making the pair quickly brake the kiss both slightly blushing, Kakashi put his mask back on, and everyone went to hokage's office.

Days passed and everything returned to normal, it was already morning and Kakashi just woke up, he laid in his bed eying the sealing of his room, he moved his head to the right and gazed at Kurenai's picture that was on the drawer next to his bed, a smile came across his face remembering all the times he spent with her, she was more than just a person, she was the key to his heart, his love, his other half, his soul mate, he'll do anything for her, fight for her, lie for her, die for her, he would sacrifice everything he has just to see her happy, by this time he knew what he wanted, he wanted her to be his wife, a mother of their kids, to wake up every morning with her laying next to him "_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more" _he thought with a smile, he got up to his feet, had a shower and then a breakfast, after that he went out of his house to meet up with Kurenai.

Kurenai made her way to the bridge on the river, she always met with Kakashi there before they went to hokage's office to take a mission, although a lot of times Kakashi was late, so she had to go the office herself, but surprisingly he sometimes actually was on time, but what was wired, that today when she got to the bridge he actually was already there

-"what happened in the world that you're here before me?" she asked him with a smile as she approached the bridge

-"I just couldn't wait to see you" he replied smiling from behind his mask

-"and I don't see your book?"

-"I'm not in mood to read right now" he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, she moved her hand to his mask lowering it down and giving his a soft kiss

-"so what's up?" she asked him not pulling away from him wrapping her arms around his neck

-"…I want to ask you something" he said as he kissed her lower lip

-"what is it?" she asked as they brushed the tips of their noses together

-"but you don't have a answer it yet"

-"ok, so?" she asked not knowing that what he's going to ask her is going to change her life, Kakashi pulled away from her holding her hands in his, he looked deep into her eyes trying to find words to begin "_it's now or never" _he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and finally managed to speak out

-"Kurenai…..I've never loved someone before so much, you've completely changed my life, and I can't help it but to fall for you deeper every day, I want you to be the first person I see in the morning when I wake up, and the last one when I fall asleep, I love you, I've always loved you, I've wasted too much time because I didn't have the courage to tell you that, but I won't make the same mistake, Kurenai Yuhi, will you marry me?" he said as he took out a little box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring inside, Kurenai couldn't believe what she had just heard, he had just proposed to her, her jaw dropped as her heart pumped faster, Kakashi nervously waited for her answer looking at her holding the little box in his hand, his heart in his throat, feeling the blood rushing through his veins all over his body, Kurenai gazed the ring than at Kakashi giving him a big smile "Kakashi Hatake……I will" she said happily hugging him tight, she then pulled away as Kakashi slipped the ring in her finger, they both gazed each other for awhile with big smiles on their faces, Kakashi then leaned in gently pressing his lips against hers in a long, and deep passionate kiss, brushing their tongues against each other as they both got lost in their emotions, after about what seemed an eternity they broke the kiss gasping for air

-"I love you" he whispered giving her another soft kiss

-"I love you too" she replied pressing her lips against his for another deep and long kiss.

_**1 year later **_

Kakashi ran to the hospital as fast as he could, he entered inside and went to the reception desk

-"is Kurenai Yuhi here?" he asked trying to catch his breath

-"and you are?" asked the girl at the reception desk

-"her husband"

-"second floor, room 205"

-"thank you" he said as he quickly ran towards the second floor, when he finally reached the second floor, he pumped into Gai, they both fell to the floor

-"hey watch where you're going?" growled Gai

-"Gai!"

-"Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

-"I could ask you the same the thing?" replied Kakashi as he stood up to his feet

-"well, my wife just gave birth to a healthy baby girl" said Gai proudly

-"really, congrats Gai"

-"thanks"

-"and how's Shizune doing?"

-"good, don't tell me that Kurenai is here as well"

-"I just came back from a mission, and Sakura told me that she was in labor, so I gotta go now, yo" said Kakashi as he quickly ran towards Kurenai's room, he knocked at the door and entered inside, and there she was, holding their baby in her arms, she looked up at Kakashi giving him a smile "daddy's here" she said in soft tone to her newborn baby, Kakashi made his way to her bed, sat on the edge of it and kissed Kurenai's forehead, he then looked at his newborn child, a big smile came across his face

-"it's our son, Kakashi" said Kurenai with happiness in her voice eying her little angel

-"a son! I have a son!!" said Kakashi happily

-"isn't he beautiful"

-"yeah, he is……what we will name him?"

-"hmm…….how about Kaname?"

-"Kaname Hatake, sounds good"

-"welcome to the world Kaname"

-"and how are you doing?" he asked looking at Kurenai kissing her cheek

-"a little tired" she replied softly not looking away from the baby "he's just like you, he has silver hair"

-"yeah"

-"you want to hold him?"

-"um…I….you better hold him"

-"Kakashi you don't want to hold your own son"

-"no, it's not that……I just don't want to wake him up"

-"are you afraid?"

-"no!.....why I would be afraid?!"

-"hold him then"

-"but…..he's so….tiny"

-"oh come on" she replied, Kakashi finally gently carried Kaname and held him in his arms, Kurenai eyed him with a smile as he gently kissed his son's little forehead

-"…I'm…..I'm a father" he said happily gazing his son, he then looked back at Kurenai giving her a soft kiss "I love you"

-"I love you too"

The End

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is it, the last chapter of 'Eyes Widely Closed', so Kakashi and Kurenai are married and had a cute son, also Gai married Shizune and had a girl (why Shizune? Idk, just couldn't think of anyone else) anyway, thanks for reading my story, I'm going to write another KakaKure fic, so watch out a new story out there, it won't be so long as this though, see ya ^_^


End file.
